Finding the Place Where I Belong
by saralindsay
Summary: Chelsea has never stayed in one place for very long, always moving from town to town. Somewhere along the way she ends up on the Island of Happiness, where she is challenged to stay long than a season. Can she do it? And will a moody cowboy help her decision? Chelsea x Vaughn. This is my first fanfic reviews are welcomed. I do not own Harvest Moon or the characters.
1. Intro

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **this is my first fanfic so reviews would be nice. thank you.**

Chelsea was sitting in her bedroom at her family's house, her graduation from high school was yesterday and she was excited to be done. She had got accepted to the local community college, but still didn't know what she wanted to do.

She sat on her made up bed looking things up on her laptop, thinking about what she wants to declare her major as. Her room was tidy, except for her desk which had papers scattered everywhere. A fan was blowing her brunette hair softly around her face as her fingers tapped on her keyboard.

She decided to get up and get a snack. As she opened her creaky bed room door she glanced down to make sure the cat was not laying on the ground before making her way to the kitchen.

She quietly tip-toed around, knowing that everyone else in her family was asleep. She has always been a night owl. She grabbed a bag of chips and headed back to her room, quickly shutting her door so the creaking wouldn't be as noticeable.

She sat back on her bed and continued to type, and scroll through different majors offered at the school.

She soon got bored and exited out of the internet browser. Still not knowing what she was going to do with her future. Her computer desk top was a slideshow of random landscape. She continued to watch the landscape change for a while looking calm, then she suddenly shut her laptop with a soft slam.

She got off her bed and started to look under it. She then lifted a duffel bag up and put it on her bed. She went to her closet and started sorting through random clothes throwing some in her bag. When she was done with picking out a few outfits from her closet she went over to the shelf holding her shoes and grabbed a couple pairs. She changed out of her pj's into jean shorts and a yellow t-shirt. Chelsea put on her red boots. She grabbed a backpack and put some random things that she knew she wouldn't be able to leave behind. Some pictures of her and her family, a couple of her favorite books, wallet, and a camera, among other things.

Chelsea took a glance at the clock and saw it was 1 in the morning. Knowing that her family wouldn't be up for a while she grabbed a paper off of her desk and began to write.

'To my family,  
I'm sorry but I have to go.  
Love Always,  
Chelsea'

She put on her orange zip up jacket and grabbed her bags. She opened her door with the note in her hand. As she walked through the kitchen to get to the front door she dropped the note on the counter. Grabbing her car keys off of the hook she quickly left out the front door and didn't look back, even as she drove off down their street.

Chelsea's mom was the first to awaken at 8 in the morning. she walked to the kitchen to start breakfast for her family, thinking it was just a normal day. As she walked in the kitchen she went to get milk out of the fridge. When she turned to set the milk on the counter she saw a piece of paper. Curious to know what it was she got closer to it. She picked it up and her hand was shaking, she ran to her daughter's room and flung the door open with a loud bang. When she saw that Chelsea was not in her bed she ran to the living room window and saw that her car was gone as well.

All of the noise had woke up chelsea's father, he walked up to his wife and asked what was wrong. All the mother did was hand the note to her husband and fall to her knees with her hands shaking over her mouth as tears began to fall from her eyes.

"well this was bound to happen sooner or later, she has always been a wild child," her father said, as he put a reassuring hand on his wife's shoulder. "you can't cage a free spirit forever."

"but she only 18, she's barely out of high school! What is she going to do? Where is she going to go!?" Her mother said hysterically. " What am I going to tell people when they ask about her? 'oh I don't know, she ran away' yea that sounds good..."

At that moment her younger brother had awoken. "what's going on?" He asked.

" Your sister ran away that's what happened!" The mother yelled.

"Should we be looking for her?" The brother asked.

"no, she left of her own free will," the father replied. The family just stared at each other not sure what to say or what to do.

 **End**


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HARVEST MOON OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS.**

 **this is my first fanfic so reviews would be nice. thank you.**

Two years Later

Chelsea has been going from place to place, never staying in one place longer than a season. She constantly had a new job in a new town with new faces. She worked as a bartender, construction worker, waitress, she even tried exotic dancer. Her last job was working on a ranch ran by an elderly couple, they were the first people Chelsea told her story to.

"I'm looking for the place that feels like home. The place I belong," she had told them. But when the season ended she pulled the old couple aside.

"It's not home is it?" Asked the old man. Chelsea simply replied with a nod no.

"promise me you won't stop until you find the place you belong," said the old woman.

"i promise," Chelsea replied.

" and don't forget to send us a letter when you get there. We wanna know where you end up," the old man said with a goofy grin.

And with that Chelsea bought a boat ticket to who knows where.

The night before the boat left was a chilly winter night. Chelsea had decided to call home to let her family know that she was okay. She walked up to a pay phone and pushed her dirty coins in the slot and dialed home.

"hello?" Said her mother from the other line.

"hey mom, it's me"

"oh Chelsea I was wondering if you were going to call today, happy 20th birthday baby"

"thanks mom. I just wanted to call and tell you I'm doing all right. I'll be heading off on a boat tomorrow morning"

"Oh? Where is this boat headed?" Asked her mother quite worried.

"i don't know mom, I told the guy to give me a ticket to anywhere"

"well look at the ticket"

"mother! That would ruin the surprise!"

"CHELSEA! Just do it!"

Chelsea rummaged through her backpack and finally found her wallet. She opened her wallet and unfolded a boat ticket.

"it says Ireland," Chelsea replied, carefully putting the ticket back in her wallet and her wallet back in her backpack.

"IRELAND! CHELSEA DO YOU KNOW HOW FAR THAT IS!" her mother replied frantically.

"yes mom. I'll be fine, I've done good so far. It will be fine. Just let me do this. Hey by the way mom, I'm almost out of time on the phone," Chelsea said.

"fine, I love you and happy birthday again. Please stay safe."

"i love you too, thanks. And you know I always try," Chelsea hung up the phone and headed back to her hotel for the night excited to start something new tomorrow.

Chelsea woke up and headed towards the docks. When she got there a man asked to see her id and ticket, which she provided. As soon as that was done she went to get on the boat.

The boat wasn't big but it wasn't small either. There weren't many people on the boat. If she had to guess she say there were about ten people not including herself or the workers.

She took a seat on the back deck of the boat watching the city she had just left get smaller. When it was no longer in sight she closed her eyes and decide to just soak in the sun.

Somewhere along the way she must of fallen asleep because she woke to a loud crack of thunder and heavy rain pounding down on her. It was so dark she could barely see in front of her. She was looking for a way to get inside the boat when it happened. Lightning struck the side of the boat and she could see water whirlpooling into the hole the lightning had created.

Chelsea looked around for someone to report it to when she noticed no one was around and that the lifeboats were missing. She frantically looked around trying to figure out what to do, when her eyes caught sight of something very orange. Rushing towards the life jacket she quickly put it on and waited.

Four days later

 **Chelsea P.O.V.**

Slowly coming to my senses I felt around without opening my eyes. Soft, cotton, warm. It must be a bed. Man, I have a massive headache. Is it a hangover? What did I do last night? Ugh, my brain hurt.

"it's been two days and she still hasn't awoke. Shouldn't we call someone?" Asked a meekly sounding male voice.

Are they talking about me? Where am I. Wait did he say I've been out for two days!

"we don't know who to call or even of she has any family," replied an older male voice.

I slowly open my eyes, the light is so bright that it almost burns. I try to sit up but my body hurts all over. Ugh, I wasn't drugged was I?

I look around the room there is a bookcase in one corner and a desk in the other. As I'm looking around a middle aged female with long pink hair walks in.

"oh honey you're up. How do you feel?" She says.

Well she is very motherly.

"I-i-" I try to speak but my voice doesn't seem to want to work.

" Oh dear are you thirsty?" The motherly lady asks. I nod my head yes.

"Natalie! Please bring our guest some water!"

While she is speaking to this Natalie person I take my chance to look her over. She is an average height I'd say about 5'5. She is wearing a dress with different earthy tones and she has an apron on. Her hair is pulled into what looks like a braid. She seems to always be smiling. It's one of those smiles that makes it so her eyes are wrinkled closed.

"oh, dear where are my manners. My name is Felicia, and this is my home. I live here with my two children that from the looks of it are around your age their names are Natalie and Elliot, and also my father Taro. We run the shipping company on this island."

So I must have heard Elliot and Taro talking earlier. A girl with short pink hair pushed back with a red head band walks in carrying a tray with a cup, a pitcher and some toast. This must be Natalie. She comes and sits on the bed next to me and hands me the cup. I look in it. Water. I drink it slowly, although I much rather chug it, but getting sick does not sound fun at the moment. She then takes the cup back and hands me a piece of toast, as she refills the cup with the pitcher.

While I eat my toast I take a closer look at her she is wearing a green turtle neck with blue baggy pants as well as a yellow apron. She doesn't seem to smile like her mother. She seem more unapproachable. I finish my toast and she hands me back my cup. as I drink it she introduces herself.

"Hey, I'm Natalie. There aren't many girls on this island so I hope we can be friends. If you chose to stay that is."

Island... That's the second time someone said that. Why am I on a island? What happened? Felicia must have seen the confused look on my face because she then asked-

" do you remember the shipwreck?"

Shipwreck! What?! ... Oh yea that's right I was headed to Ireland. And then there was a big storm. I must have got hit on the head or something. That would explain my headache.

"we found you in the beach two days ago, but the wreck was two days before that. Which means you were floating in the ocean for two days before you landed here. We were on the boat too, but we managed to get away before the storm got really bad. When you washed up here we knew you were from the boat by the life jacket you were wearing." Said an elderly looking man. That must be Taro. I nod my head so they know I comprehend what they are telling me.

"now what's this about me staying?" I ask "is there a place for me to live or something?"

Taro's face lights up at my words.

"how would you like to be this island farmer?" He asked with a goofy grin that reminds me somewhat of the old rancher I use to work for. Me become a farmer... I mean I was good at the ranch work with the elderly couple. And I loved working with all the animals, but farming has crops. Do I know anything about crops?

"I'm great with animals...". I could see Taro's smile visibly get wider. " But I don't know anything about crops," I finished.

Taro seem to think about this for a moment before saying.

"well, I guess I will just have to teach you."

And with that my face lit up and I swear I probably look like my childhood pet just came back from the grave, that's how big my smile was.

"if your willing to teach, I'm willing to learn."

"great! We will start tomorrow. For now Natalie will show you around the island," said Taro.

 **End**


	3. Chapter 2

Chelsea P.o.v

Natalie and I started walking around the island.

"what do you want to see first?" She asked.

"how about you introduce me to the other people living on the island," I suggested.

"that sounds perfect! why didn't I think of that," she said with a giant smile.

We stopped in front of an eastern style house.

" This is the general store, you can buy seeds and things here. It's ran by a father and son," Natalie states before opening the door. "Chen, the girl who washed up is awake, I came to introduce her."

I walk in and see bags of seeds in a neat pile on a counter and on the opposite side is a counter with different ingredients and some random odds and ends.

A male with black hair pushed back by a grey headband comes out from the back of the house, and following him a much younger male child with the same style of hair also pushed back with a headband.

"hello, my name is Chen, and this is my son Charlie. We run this General store. If you need anything please stop by," said the older of the two males in front of me.

" Hey, I'm Chelsea and I'll be working as the farmer so I'm sure I'll be in often for seeds. It was a pleasure meeting you.". Chen nods his head in acknowledgment as Natalie and I go back outside.

Next we stop in front of a barn like building.

" This is the animal shop run by a mother and daughter."

We step inside and my nose is instantly flooded with the scent of hay. A bell chimes above us as the door shuts. There is a plump lady behind the counter, she has blonde hair tied neatly in a bun.

"Oh hello dearies, how are you? Natalie, am I right to assume this is the young lady who washed upon shore?"

Natalie gave a little giggle before saying " hello Mirabelle, yes you are right. This is Chelsea, and she has agreed to be our farmer!"

"JULIA GET OUT HERE WE HAVE GUEST!" Mirabelle yelled. A girl about Natalie and my age came out, she had blonde hair like her mom and it was tied in a messy ponytail. She seem to be wearing alot of blue which brought out her blue eyes. All in all I thought she was decently pretty.

"Hi, I'm Chelsea and I'll be working on the farm. I hope that we can become friends," I say with a hopeful smile. It would be great to be friends with all the young adults on the island.

" Hey. I'm Julia, I guess will be doing a lot of business together. It was great to meet you," she said with an almost sarcastic looking smile.

"goodbye Mirabelle and Julia," Natalie and I said in unison as we exited out of the little shop.

"is it just me or did it seem like Julia doesn't like me?" I asked Natalie.

" She doesn't really talk to anyone except Elliot," she replied.

"Elliot, your brother? I haven't met him yet."

"YOU HAVEN'T!? Oh yea he was out getting your house ready. You'll see him at dinner tonight."

"oh Natalie we just met and you're already asking me out to dinner" I giggle, and Natalie burst out laughing.

"I was right. I knew we would get along," she says with a triumphant smile. We stop walking and I notice we are in front of a mansion like house. " this is where Sabrina and her father Regis live," Natalie says as she knocks on the door.

A girl with long black hair, half pulled up by a pink bow answers the door. She is wearing a pinkish purple dress with a sweater over it. When I look up her glasses covered eyes meet mine.

" hello, my name is Chelsea. I'm going to be running the farm and I thought I would introduce myself to everyone living here," I say as I stick my hand out for a handshake. She takes it and says-

"I'm Sabrina. My father runs a mining company that I help manage. My father, Regis, is sleeping right now and won't be able to meet you. Goodbye now."

"did she just close the door in our faces?" I ask Natalie.

" yup, get use to it. They don't talk to anyone. It's like they think they are better than everyone. Don't take it personally," she answers. " Hey come on there are still people to meet," she says as she pulls my arm. I continue being dragged until we stop upon a house the has a hammer above it. Natalie walks right inside dragging me with her. " Hey Gannon, I came to introduce our new farmer!" Natalie calls out. A big gorilla looking guy comes out from the back. I think he caught me staring because he seem to look embarrassed until I said...

"sweet muscles dude!" He then gave me a goofy smile. "my name's Chelsea, as Natalie said I'm the farmer!"

" my name is Gannon and I'm the carpenter on the island, if you want something built or fixed feel free to ask me." He says with a smile. "eliza, come here and meet the new girl," Gannon calls back. A sweet look young girl with curly blonde hair comes up beside me.

" Hello, I'm eliza, I hope we can play together sometime." She just looks so adorable that I get down on my knees and hug her. Gannon seems shocked by my action.

"of course we can play sometime. As long as I'm not busy," I say with a genuine smile on my face. We stay and talk to them for a little long when Natalie finally says

"we still have one more person to meet before dinner so if you'll excuse us Gannon." Gannon nods in understanding as Natalie and I walk out the door.

Natalie brings me to the beach and up to a shack that looks like it could fall over if the wind blew just right.

"DENNY, ARE YOU IN THERE?" Natalie yells at the door. A tanned male with shaggy brown hair barely noticeable by his purple bandana comes out. The first thing I notice is the bird sitting on his shoulder.

" Hey I'm denny, you must be the farmer Chelsea?"

"Yup that's me, how'd you know?" He just grinned and said...

"it's a small island." From those words I knew that Denny and I would get along just fine.

" Hey , Denny sorry to rush but we have to get back for dinner," Natalie said looking up at the sunset sky.

"no problem, I'll see you guys around," and with that we headed back to the house for dinner.

When we walked into Natalie's house the first thing I noticed was the smell of stew. And then my stomach growled. From the kitchen I could hear Felicia laugh.

"Dinner's almost ready girls, come sit down," Felicia said. We walk in to the dining room and I notice a young adult male sitting next to Taro. That must be Elliot. He has pink hair just like his mother and sister. He is wearing a blue button up t shirt with green suspenders. I take a seat across from him and I notice he has a round face accompanied by glasses, Natalie sits next to me.

" hello, I'm Chelsea. You must be Elliot." I say with a small smile.

"nice to meet you," he says so quietly that I barely heard it. Felicia then comes out with a pot in her hands and sets it in the middle of the table. It smells so good my mouth is watering so much I think I might be drooling. Felicia scoops us some stew and puts it in our bowls. We spend the rest of the meal chatting about what Natalie and I did and about farming, it felt like I was apart of the family.

At the end of the meal we all helped clean up. When everything was done Taro came up to me.

"i'll show you to your house."

I followed Taro up a hill. At the top of the hill was a big field, that needed a lot of help. There were weeds, twigs, and rocks everywhere! I notice that the barn looks a little run down. I'll have to ask Gannon how much it would be to fix it up. The stable looks good though, so I guess I can get a horse. That's cool I love horses.

Taro leads me up to a small run down look house.

" this is your home," he says " I know it doesn't look like much from the outside but Elliot and I, with the help of Gannon have fixed it up on the inside."

I walk inside and see a single bed in a corner. There is a closet next to the bed. A door that leads to a bathroom. There's a kitchen and sofa, tables and chairs. It actually looks really cute.

"i love it!" I say with a giant smile on my face. "thank you so much!"

Taro returns my smile "I'll be back in the morning to teach you about crops, you should go to sleep for now. It will be a long day tomorrow." And with that he left.

I stayed up for a bit and wrote in my diary what I have done the past couple of days, where I was at and who I have met.

Then I turned out the lights and crawled into bed.

End.

 **i don't own harvest moon or its characters.**


	4. Chapter 3

**_i dont own harvest moon._**

 _Chelsea's pov_

Chelsea awoke to knocking on her door.

"wait a minute," I call out, as I rush around trying to find clothes to put on. I finally have clothes on and walk to the door and open it. The first thing I see is a bald head, the next thing I see is a goofy grin. "good morning Taro"

"good morning Chelsea, are you ready to start?" I nod my head yes and walk out the door.

"first you have to clear a spot to till," he says.

I nod and start pulling out weeds as well as moving twigs and rocks to a different location. This would be faster if he would help me instead of just watching me.

"next you have to till a 3x3 square." He says as he hands me a hoe. I begin to till the land with 4 - 3x3 squares, just like he asked. I look up at the sky and see it's about noon. I think Taro noticed I was getting tired .

"do you want to take a break? I bet Felicia has lunch ready," he said. I nodded. We headed down to his house. As I walk in I'm greeted by Natalie.

" Hey, how are you? How's the farming going?" She ask.

"hi, I'm hungry, and I have massive blisters forming on my hands," is what I reply.

"well mom made mash potatoes, corn. And chicken. You eat chicken right? Or are you a vegetarian?"

"I love chicken. Ugh I'm starving " I say as we sit at the table in the same seats we sat yesterday. Elliot and I say a quick hi to each other before digging into our food.

When we are done eating we all clear the table. And natalie says "have fun at work" before taro and I head back up the hill to my farm.

"now you plant the seeds, I bought you four turnip seeds, they're the best for beginners." He says and hands the seeds to me. I begin putting them in their squares.

" now you water them" he hands me a watering can and points to the little pond on my farm. I fill up the watering can and bring it back over to my crops and begin watering them. When I am done I turn to Taro.

"they should be grown in 5 days. I'll come back then to teach you how to harvest. Just continue to water them every day." I nod in understanding. " you are free for the rest of the day"

I smile and run down the hill to go find Natalie. I find her walking around in front of her house.

" Hey Nat!" I spoke loudly as I tackled her to the ground.

" Hey get off me! Haha, did gramps let you out of his torture?" She asks as I roll off of her and stare at the blue sky.

"it wasn't torture, it was educational. And I finish everything until my crops and done growing." I reply shifting my head to look at Natalie who is staring up at the sky as well, I return to looking at the sky and we both just lay there motionless in quiet for awhile. Natalie finally decided to break the silence.

"a diner opened up across the street from us." I shift my head to look at it.

"oh so it has," I replied.

"we should check it out for dinner tonight" Natalie says.

"sure, we should invite Julia and Sabrina as well." I say. Natalie looks at me with confusion in her eyes.

"why?" She asks.

"well they're around our age so we should try and play nice with them."

"yea I guess you're right" natalie says. I get up off of the grass and offer my hand to Natalie, which she refused and got up by herself.

"do you want to split up or ask together?" I ask.

"let's split up it will be faster, plus I'm hungry. Who do you want to ask?" Natalie says.

"i'll ask Julia," and with that we went our separate ways. As I approached the animal shop's door I thought about what I should say. She didn't seem to like me very much. I wonder if she will even go with us.

I entered the door and heard the bell chime. " hello Chelsea how may I help you today" mirabelle said from behind her counter.

"oh hey Mirabelle, I was just looking for Julia."

" well she's in her room dearie. Just go upstairs. Her door has a j on it, it's in the middle." I thank her and walk I get there I look at the doors one has an M one has a J and one has a V. Well M and J make sense but who is V, I wonder as I knock on Julia's door. She opens it a second later. She stares at me.

" Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the diner for dinner with Natalie and I. And maybe Sabrina, Natalie is asking her right now. So do you wanna come?" I ask with probably just a little too much excitement.

"why are you asking me?" She replies.

"well because Natalie and I thought it would be good to get the young adult females together to bond. You know since we all live here" I say with a smile.

"um, sure. Just let me put my shoes on" Julia replies. And I nod. When she's done we head downstairs where we see Natalie waiting for us.

"where Sabrina?" I ask.

" She said she was busy and couldn't come. Whatever, her loss right. Because we're awesome." Natalie says with a little laugh. "so Julia you're coming with us?" I nod my head.

"yup she says she will come with us, come on Julia. Let's go see what kind of food this diner has!" I say as I link my arm through hers. She seems to shy away a little but she doesn't pull her arm from mine so I take that as improvement.

"bye Mirabelle" Natalie and I say in unison.

" bye mom, were going for dinner," Julia whispers to her mother. Mirabelle just smiles.

I begin skipping down the path.

"i hope they have porridge! Yummm I can't remember the last time I had good porridge." I say looking back at them. Natalie snickers.

"porridge really? You sound like an old man Chelsea!" Natalie states.

"what's wrong with liking porridge? It's delicious if made right! And so what if I'm an old man, you still chose to be friends with me" I say while stick out my tongue. We reach the door to the diner and walk in.

" hello, my name is Nick. Thank you for coming to the diner on our opening day. You may take a seat wherever you would like and I'll bring menus over to you." Nick says with a smile. We pick a corner booth. I sit with Julia who is on the inside and Natalie sits across from us. Nick brings us our menus and we look them over.

"YESS THEY HAVE PORRIDGE!" I yell, probably loud enough for the whole island to hear. My two seat mates just stare at me like I'm crazy. Nick finally comes to take our orders.

"i'll have porridge and a glass of milk please," I say with a gleeful look.

"i'll just have your house salad with Italian dressing and water please" Julia said.

"really just a salad no wonder you're so skinny." Natalie states.

"jeez Natalie shut up. If she wants a salad she can have a salad, first you make fun of me for porridge and then Julia for her salad. We all like different things." I say with a smile. " and let me guess you're going to get fish sticks with fries. Right?" Natalie stares smugly at me while Julia seems a little shocked.

"yea that is exactly what I'm having. You know me so well my dearest friend Chelsea," Natalie says with a smile. "Nick, I would like fishsticks and fries, with a coke. Please." Julia still looks in shock that I said something to Natalie about different food choices. It almost makes you think no one has stood up for the poor girl before. I wonder what her story is. While we are waiting for our food I decided to tell them about my day.

"so Taro came over at 6 and woke me up by knocking loudly on my door! Haha, then he taught me how to plant crops. I plant four squares of turnips!" I say proud of myself.

"why are you telling us this?" Asked Natalie, Julia seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"well instead of sitting in silence I thought we could tell each other what we did today," I say with a hopeful look.

"I walked around the island today, and beat up Elliot for a bit." Natalie begins and Julia looks concerned. "not actual beat up. Just some fun sibling wrestling."

"Um Natalie maybe you should be nicer to your brother for once," I say with a small laugh.

"what? I'm toughening him up a little. No girl is going to want him if he can't defend himself." Was Natalie's reply.

"Julia what did you do today?" I ask dropping the Elliot topic. She stared at me for a while, like she was debating if she should tell me or not.

"i took care of the animals at the shop and took inventory of the amount of feed we have. Then I read a book, until you came to get me." She replied not making eye contact. Our food came out and we all stopped talking.

Dang this porridge is good! I will have to come here more often. I scrape my bowl clean, then drink my milk. I look over to Julia and she is finished as well. Then I look to Natalie and see she still has a lot of fries left. I reach over and grab one, plopping it in my mouth.

"what was that for!?" Natalie asks.

"your slow, Julia and I are waiting for you." I say with a teasing tone. Julia just looks at me with a blank expression. " Hey Julia. There was another door in your house with a V on it. Who is that? Do they live on the island?"

"Its for my cousin Vaughn. He only comes on Wednesdays and Thursdays. He's our animal supplier." Answers Julia.

"oh, how old is he? What's he like?" Asked Natalie.

"he's 22 and he's not very social. Kind of Moody too." Replied Julia.

"Well at least there is another bachelor. Life would be pretty boring with only one" Natalie and I both say.

"but there are two? Elliot and Denny." Julia points out. Natalie and I stare at each other then we look at Julia.

"well we don't count Elliot because he's Natalie's brother so she can't marry him and I see him as a brother so I don't wanna marry him. But if you want him go ahead, you seem sweet enough." I say with a smile. with that Julia's eye lit up and I think we may have gotten closer just by those few words. Maybe she just needed someone to approve of her. Who knows, females are weird. Natalie finished her food and we pay for our food.

We walked out of the diner and into the starry night. When we hit the fork that leads to our separate ways we said goodbye.

I gave Natalie a hug, "bye loser, I'll see you tomorrow"

"yea whatever you're the loser," she replies. I then turn to Julia. Do I give her a hug? this is the first time we have hung out. Does she even like hugs? So I just stick my hand out for a handshake. Which she returns.

"thanks for coming out with us, it was fun. We should hangout more often," I say and she nods in agreement. " Okay bye guys! " I yell as I start up the hill to my farm.

The next day I awake at around 630. I finish watering my plants and foraging around the area. When I'm done with work I think about going to see Julia. I want to make sure that she knows I wasn't joking about being friends. I washed my hands in the kitchen sink and headed down to the town. It's so peaceful here is what I think as I approached the animal shops door.

I walk in and there is a familiar chime of the bell.

" Hey Mirabelle, where's julia?" I ask before she can ask if I need anything.

"Hello dearie, she's in the back doing inventory, you can head back there if you like." She replies.

"thanks" I say with a smile as I head to the door marked supplies on the back wall. I knock before opening the door, to make sure she's not behind it.

When I walk in I see her on a ladder with a clipboard and pen.

" hey, I just stopped by to talk. Do you need help with this?" I ask motioning to the feed on the shelves.

"no I'm just about done. Thanks though. If you want to wait in the living room I'll be out in a second" she replies. I nod and head back out the door, I spot a red sofa and decide to sit on it. I smile at Mirabelle who is still behind the counter. I take this chance to look around. There are no pictures on the walls. I figured they were the type to have lots of family photos. Soon after I thought that Julia came out.

"do you want to go to my room?" She asks, I nod and get up to follow her.

Her room is done in a similar blues to her outfit. Maybe blue is her favorite color.

"so what do you want to talk about?" She asks while she takes a seat on her bed. I look around and take a seat in her desk chair.

"i just wanted to make sure we're good. I mean, it seemed like you didn't like me when I first introduced myself. But I feel like last night went pretty well, and I'm serious about us being friends. You seem like a great person that I would love to get to know better." I end with a hopeful smile. I look over to Julia and see her trying to suppress her giggles behind her hand.

"I'm sorry, it just sounds like one of those guys who got turned down and are trying for a second chance." She laughs some more, "yes I would like to try and be friends with you, I didn't like you when we first met because I thought you were going to try and steal Elliot away from me. And I've been working so hard to get him to notice me. I just felt threatened. But last night you said you didn't see him like that so I felt better." She ended.

"you like Elliot?" I ask. Her face got so red I thought a tomato might be jealous.

"don't tell anyone, okay?"

I extend my pinky finger out " I promise," she interlocks her pinky with mine, and with that our friendship had started. "come on let's go find Natalie!" I say with a smile.

End.


	5. Chapter 4

_Chelsea's pov_

A couple days later.

I awoke to knocking on my door. Figuring it was Taro I got up to answer it. I was greeted with a chest clad in a black button up. Definitely not Taro. I look up to to see cold amethyst eyes staring at me.

"um, hello?" I say, confused as to why a stranger is knocking at my door, I glance at my clock, at frickin' 530 in the morning.

"i'm Vaughn, I'm the animal supplier for this island. I'm only here on Wednesdays and Thursdays. I will be staying at Mirabelle's." He says and then turns off to leave.

So that's Vaughn, Julia was right. Antisocial. I should get dressed taro should be here any minute.

XXxXX

Taro came and taught me about harvesting and shipping. When he left I decided to clear out more of my fields so I could plant more crops. I cleared about half of my field before I decided to be done for the day. I walked down the hill to go to town. First I'll stop at Chen's to get seeds that way I can plant them first thing in the morning. I walked in to Chen's.

"Good afternoon Chelsea. How may I help you?" Chen asked.

"i'll take 4 turnip seeds and 4 potato seeds," I reply handing him the money. He hands me my seeds in return and I put them in my rucksack. I might as well go see Julia since Natalie will be busy with the crops I turned in. I walk over to Mirabelle's and open the door hearing the welcoming chime as I walk in.

" Hey Mirabelle. Is Jules upstairs?" I ask. She nods to reply. I head up stairs, before I knock on the door I notice it's open a crack and there are voices coming out of her room.

"you don't know anything about her." I hear Julia say.

"i know she won't last a season on that farm. Have you seen it? Have you seen her? she's too weak to run a farm." I hear a deep male voice says, I think it's Vaughn. Well he is right, I don't normally stay in one place for longer than a season. But it's not because I can't handle the work. I am not weak! Ha! I'll show him I'm not weak! Will I be able to stay some place longer than a season? I guess I won't know till I try.

I backtrace my steps while the voices are still talking, and then begin going back to her door with heavy footsteps, loud enough for them to hear me coming.

"jules, I harvested my turnips today," I say as I open the door. "oh, hi... Vaughn, right?" I say looking up at the man who easily towers over me. he pulls down his black stetson.

"whatever," he replies as he storms out of Julia's room.

"well isn't he a ray of sunshine," I say with a sarcastic smile on my face.

XXxXX

The next day I wake up and go to plant my seeds that I bought yesterday. After I plant them I wipe the sweat from my forehead. I'll show that cowboy that I can run a successful farm! I get off the the ground and go to fill up my watering can. When I finish I realize it's about lunch time. I guess I'll head to the diner.

I walk down the hill and to Nick's diner. I walk in and see the cowboy sitting by himself, so I go and sit across from him. He shoots me a glare, which I throw one back.

"hello Chelsea, do you want your usual?" Asks Nick.

"yes please!" I say with a joyful smile. This is always the best part of my week. When I get enough money to eat out and get my porridge. I notice I have a goofy smile on my face and quickly replace it with the glare for the cowboy. He's looking down. Man does he really not want me to sit with him. Nick comes out with two porridges and two milks. Did I order double? I don't think I did. Nick sets one set in front of Vaughn and the other in front of me.

"no way, you like porridge too?" I ask.

"it's my favorite," he replies also seeming shocked that we have the same order. I just stare at him.

"it's my favorite..." I say still shocked that this rude male and I have to same taste in food.

"whatever," he says as he begins to eat and I do the same.

"so you're an animal supplier?" I ask.

He mumbles something similar to a yes, I think anyways.

"well, what's your favorite animal that you work with?" I ask trying to learn more about this cowboy, why do I want to know about him anyways? I don't even like him.

"Dont have one," he says still looking at his food.

"you have to have a favorite. You know like the one that calms you down the most when you're working? The one that is the most fun to take care of?" I say getting quite irritated that he won't look at me. He doesn't reply, instead he sets his money on the table and walks out. Well that was rude, I was just asking a question. Whatever he'll be gone by tomorrow. I finish my meal and leave my money.

I walk into Natalie's house. I head straight to her room. She's laying on her bed reading a cookbook. Man this girl is weird sometimes. She glances at me and then goes back to reading her book. I plop on the bed beside her and start poking her face.

"Natalie, Natalie, Natalie..." I continue to poke her and she continues to read, "Natalie why do you hate me." I pout as I stare at her face. She sighs and closes her book.

" yes, Chelsea?"

"have you met Vaughn yet?" I ask.

"yes, briefly when I went to see Julia this morning. All he did was glare at me. Why?" She says with interest and confusion in her eyes.

"ugh, he is such a jerk. I tried to have a conversation with him in the diner,oh get this he likes porridge too, but anyways, he just like ignored me! Like rude," I huff and Natalie rolls her eyes " and get this, I overheard him telling Julia that he thinks I'm weak and won't last a season running the farm. Tsk, I will show that jerk!" I finish while shaking my fist in the air. Natalie just starts laughing.

XXxX

 _Vaughn's pov._

I can't believe that girl had the nerve to sit by me. Goddess she was annoying, asking me questions trying to get to know me better. Tsk. Why couldn't she just leave me alone like everyone else, and then she glared back at me! What was that about. That girl is so weird. But she's still to weak. I can't wait til she quits, and leaves the island. Why am I even thinking about her! I'm on my boat to the city. I won't have to see her til next week. Ugh a week is not long enough.

XXxX

 _Chelsea's pov_

It's such a beautiful Tuesday, to bad that rude male comes back tomorrow. Right now I'm sitting on the dock fishing with Denny. We've been fishing together since noon. It's about 4 now. And I got to admit, I'm kind of getting bored. Oh I know.

"hey Denny. I'm going to head over to Julia's, I'll see you later okay?" I say with my sweetest smile.

"yea okay chels, tell Julia I say hi," he replies as I start walking off of the dock and towards Julia's house. When suddenly I run into someone.

"oh, I'm so sorry, I should watch where I'm going" I apologize before I look up to see amethyst eyes glaring at me. Vaughn! What is he doing here? "on second thought, I'm not sorry," I say, giving him my best glare to match his. He just huffs, you know like what an animal does when it's mad. I think he spends too much time with animals. He starts walking away and I follow him, well not really. I was heading to see Julia and he just happens to live there two days out of the week. Which reminds me it's Tuesday. "Vaughn why are you here?" I ask.

"one of the horses have been giving Mirabelle and Julia problems. I'm here to take it back." He replies. I think that's the most I've heard him say.

"what's going to happen to it when you take it back?" I ask actually really curious. He just gives me a sideways glance. That doesn't mean... "oh Vaughn, you're not going to do what I think you're thinking of doing are you?" I ask quite consider for the horse. He doesn't get a chance to answer me because we are already in the back of the animal shop. I see Julia and Mirabelle trying to rein this beautiful black stallion. No wonder he's acting up. He probably hates being in this confined space. He needs space to run.

Vaughn rushes up and lassos a rope around the horse's neck. Julia and Mirabelle shrink back and stand on either side of me. We watch as Vaughn and the horse struggle to fight for alpha. The stallion is reared up on its back legs trying to prove its bigger and better, while Vaughn pulls on the rope with a glare in his horse has those mad eyes and I swear I can see and hear Vaughn snarling. Eh, he's not going to get anywhere with this stallion I can tell, they're both too hard headed. I walk up slowly, the horse notices me and soon vaughn does as well. I stick my hand out in front of me and walk closer to the horse very slowly,

"let go of the rope vaughn," I whisper trying not to startle the horse. I keep walking without breaking eye contact with the horse, trying to communicate through my eyes that we aren't going to hurt him, and that I know he just wants to run.

Vaughn does as I asked and drops the rope, he backs away slowly, retreating to where Mirabelle and Julia are. The horses eyes dart to Vaughn.

" hey buddy, don't look at him look at me," I say in a calming voice. The stallion's eyes soon come back to meet mine. "that's right, just look at me," I can tell he's beginning to calm down. I get close enough and touch my hand lightly to his snout. "it's okay buddy, I'm here." I tell him still with my calming voice. I run my hand over his head and down his neck, repeating this action multiple times until I can tell that he is calmed all the way down. I grab the rope, still hanging on his neck from when Vaughn lassoed him, and drag him to his stall.

I walk back to the group of three who all seem pretty surprised. I point to the door leading into the house and they nod, heading inside Julia tackles me.

"wow! Chelsea that was amazing!" Julia says.

"it was nothing," I say.

"nonsense! It was something! I couldn't have done that, not even Vaughn could handle that horse as well as you did!" Julia says with a giant smile. I chance a glance at Vaughn. He is leaning on the wall with his hat covering his eyes. His arms are crossed. Either he's not paying attention or he's upset that I did his job.

"i agree with Julia" Mirabelle says. "Where did you learn how to do that?" She asks.

"will I use to work on a ranch and the horses were always my favorite, the rancher I worked for said it's because the horses and I have the same free spirit. I don't know if that's true. I'm pretty good with cows as well. Although I have to admit chickens creep me out. Haha," I say with a smile remembering the old couple I used to work for.

"i never knew you worked on a ranch!" Julia states. "actually come to think of it I don't know anything about you from before you came to the island." She stares at me questioningly.

"theres not much to tell," I say. Julia looks like she's about to question me when Mirabelle says,

"it's about time for dinner, why don't you kids go get washed up and I'll start dinner." We agree and head up stairs.

XXxX

 _Vaughn's pov_

I have to admit I'm surprised at how well she handled that horse. She seems to be capable of taking care of animals. I wonder why she hasn't gotten any of her own yet. She must be to poor. I can't believe that. She handled that horse so well. I haven't even been able to handle that horse. Ugh why does this girl plague my mind. I bet if I wanted to I could have calmed that horse. She just didn't give me enough time. I head downstairs to eat.

End.

 **i dont own harvest moon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**i do not own harvest moon, or its characters.**

Chelsea's pov.

I walk out my door and look at my crops. I've been babying my turnips. The crop festival is coming soon and I think I have a pretty good chance at winning or at least coming in second. I water my plants and think back to dinner the other night. After we got the horse calmed down we all sat around the table to eat but no one talked. The air was so thick with vaughns dark aura. I wonder if he was really upset that I am the one who calmed the horse down. I should ask him when he gets back to the island. Why am I worrying about him anyways. Hes a jerk.

I begin pulling out the weeds from around my plants. I should have enough money to buy a cow and fodder soon. I should really plant some grass seeds so I can start collecting fodder now, before I buy my cow. With that thought in mind I pick out a great spot for animal grazing. I start tilling the soil. After that I start building a fence around the area. I stand back to look at it. Ha! When Vaughn sees this he'll have to take back that he thought I was weak! When I'm done I realize that I've skipped lunch and it's now already dinner time. I wonder if Felicia will feed me.

I head down from my farm to Natalie's house. I walk in and see Natalie setting the table and Felicia stirring something on the stove. I walk up to her,

"hey Felicia, can I eat dinner with you guys?"

"well of course darling, you are family." She replies. I smile at that. Ya we are like family. And this place is almost like home... Almost. I wonder what vaughns family is like, I mean I know Mirabelle is his aunt and Julia is his cousin. But what about his mom and dad. I go over to help Natalie finish setting the table.

" hey loser, how are you?" Natalie says as I begin setting silverware out.

"good. I built the startings of a grazing area for my animals" we finish and sit ourselves down to continue talking. "my turnips are doing great, I'm sure I'll do well in the festival coming up. What about you?"

"nothing just the normal work stuff and reading. There is this mini pasta pie recipe I want to try." She says twirling her hair, "my stupid brother spends all his free time with Jules, and I'm getting bored without someone to pick on." I pat her on the back.

"you won't be able to torture your brother forever, soon you'll have to find someone else to torture for the rest of your lives. Apparently that's called marriage," she rolls her eyes at me and I laugh. Taro comes in and sits with us,not too long after Felicia comes over as well.

XXxX

Vaughn's pov

I walk into the business building of my work, to turn in my time card. As I pass my bosses office he calls me in.

" hey Vaughnie boy, hows that troublesome stallion doing over on sunny island?" He asks. Man I hate that nickname. If this guy didn't sign my paychecks I would have yelled at him about it long ago.

"he's doing fine. He was a lot calmer on the days I was at the island. And I haven't got any calls about him, so I assume all has been fine." I say. Kind of irritated.

"oh good. I knew you were the man for that job. If anyone can tame a wild stallion it would be you vaughnie boy." He says with a giant smile. Psh except it wasn't me, it was that stupidly clever girl. Ugh, just thinking about it pisses me off.

"yea, whatever." I reply.

"that's it Vaughnie, just know that evaluations for promotions are due soon and you are one of my top candidates." He says. Now that made my day better a promotion means a pay raise. I tip my stetson and walk out of his office in a better mood then I've been in all week. I've even forgotten about that annoying girl. Kind of.

XXxX

Chelsea's pov

Wednesday

I walk down the path to go see Julia. I walk in the animal shop as the bell chimes. Mirabelle is standing behind the counter like normal.

" hey dearie, what can I do for you?" She asked.

"julia?" I question.

"she's in the supply shed out back" Mirabelle answered.

"thanks" I say with a smile and a wave. I head out to the back and see the supply shed door open. I walk in and instead of blue I see black... Vaughn.

"where's julia?" I ask him.

"don't know," he replied. Well that was helpful.

"Mirabelle said she was out here," I retorted. He just turns a glare my way, "okay I get it, stop messing with the man's work." I smirk. "i'll just be goi-" *BANG* "AHHHH" there was a loud bang as the door got pushed shut. I'm ashamed that I screamed out of shock. "well then, now I'll be going ." I go towards the door and try to push it open. It won't budge. Maybe it's a pull... I try to pull it. Nothing. "um Vaughn." I say a little nervous.

"what! I thought you were leaving!" He snipped at me.

"Well excuse me! I was trying to leave from your Damn grumpy attitude! But the stupid door won't open!" I reply.

"what do you mean it won't open?" He says crossing the space of the shed in two strides.

"I mean exactly what I said, it won't open," i said. He gets to push it open. Then he pulls.

"it's locked." He says under his breath. Oh goddess we're locked I'm here, and it's so small. Are the walls getting closer together. I need to get out of here. I start hyperventilating.

"you're not claustrophobic are you?" Vaughn asks with a hint of what is that emotion... Concern? No its Vaughn so it must be annoyance.

" yea,... actually ...I ...am." I say in between my ragged breaths. He starts to pace, as a take a seat on a sack of chicken feed.

"DAMN IT!" Vaughn yells as he punches the wall. A bag of feed falls from the top shelf and lands with a thud.

"eeep" I say startled at the sudden loud noise, then I noticed it. A small window. I could fit. If I could get up there.

"Vaughn. Give me a boost," I say pointing to the window. He looks where I'm pointing and then back to me. "i will get out from the window and then come around to unlock the door for you."

"Yes give you a boost so you can get out and then leave me in here," he says with a growl.

"do you really think I'm that mean? I would have a guilty conscious if I left you in here." I reply. He seems to ponder this for a minute.

"fine," he goes closer to the bag of feed I'm sitting on and squats. "get on my shoulders" I stand up on the bag of feed and put one leg around his shoulder. The other still on the bag of feed. I then position my arms to hold my weight as I lift my other leg to go over his other shoulder. Once I'm on he stands up quickly, not giving me time to gain my balance he starts walking towards the window.

I lean forward and the action knocks his Stetson off.

"I'm so sorry" I say a little nervous of what he might do to me for dropping his precious hat.

"it's seen worse," he replies in a calming tone. Well that was surprising. I get the window unlocked, and opened.

"Vaughn can you please turn around?" I ask. He turns like asked. And I shift my body and climb on the shelf the feed was on. I jump out the window. And land with a soft thud on the grass. That wasn't as painful of a drop as I thought it would be. I head over to the front of the shed.

" hey Vaughn," I say ever so sweetly.

"What! Open the door!" He shouts.

"not until you promise to have a meal with me," I say and then quickly add, " a meal where you actually hold a conversation with me!" I shout into the door. He doesn't reply for a while. "okay I guess I'm leaving." I stomp my feet on the ground to make it sound as if I'm leaving.

" HEY WAIT!" He practically screams.

"oh do you have an answer?" I ask.

" fine, I'll have a meal with you." He says grudgingly.

" And..." I say.

" And I'll..." He says, "have a conversation with you" he mumbles this part. I unlock the door and open it.

" okay, tomorrow? For lunch?" I ask.

"sure" he grumbles.

I walk off,heading up to my farm. Not remembering why I came to town anyways, but fairly pleased that I did. Not because I got to see that jerk. No because he will finally have to talk to someone on this island other than for work. But I still wonder how the door locked on its own...

XXxX

Vaughn's pov

That conniving little ugh! Not only did she make me agree to a meal, she made me agree to have a conversation with her! I knew I shouldn't have trusted her! I'm going to have lunch with her tomorrow and the whole town will be gossiping about it for the next week. Man I hate this island! How did that door even lock anyways.

XXxX

Third person.

Rewind to when Chelsea entered the shed.

Two girls hid behind a cow and watched as Chelsea entered the shed.

"operation velsea is go." Whispered the blonde as she turned to her pink headed partner in crime.

"let's do this" the pinkette girl replied. The pinkette tipped-toed to the sheds door and swung it shut with a loud thud then quickly locked it, before she ran back to her blonde partner. Now all we have to do is wait.

-a few moments later-

"look, Chelsea's climbing out the window" said the pinkette.

"oh I hope that fall didn't hurt" stated the blonde.

"Hey, Vaughn" Chelsea said.

"What! Open the door!" Vaughn shouts.

"this looks good," Said the blonde.

"not until you promise to have a meal with me, a meal where you actually hold a conversation with me!" Said Chelsea.

" this looks really good" said the pinkette.

"okay I guess I'm leaving." Chelsea stomps her feet on the ground.

"oh wait for it" the blonde said.

" HEY WAIT!" Vaughn screams.

"oh do you have an answer?" Chelsea asks.

" fine, I'll have a meal with you." Vaughn said.

" And..." Chelsea inquires.

" And I'll..." Vaughn said and Chelsea opens the door.

"What was that last part?" The pinkette looks quizzically at the blonde, who just replies with a shrug.

" okay, tomorrow? For lunch?" Chelsea asks.

"sure" Vaughn says.

"boom there it is," the two girl hiding say as they slap hands.

End.


	7. Chapter 6

-Chelsea's pov

I look up at the sun and realize its almost lunch time. I should be getting ready to head out. I leave my fields and head inside my house. I wash up my hands and clean up my appearance. After that is done I walk out of my house and head for the diner.

I spot the black Stetson right away and head over to him. I take the seat across from him and see that two porridge and two milks are already on the table. Vaughn was seated with his hands interlocked in front of him.

"it's about time, I was about to start eating without you," he said. He was waiting for me before eating,and he ordered what I like. That's kinda sweet, wait no Chelsea this man is a jerk he is not sweet.

"well thank you for waiting," I say, as I pick up my spoon. "let's eat," he nods at me and picks up his spoon as well. We begin our meal in silence.

"so how's spirit been treating you recently?" I ask.

"what?" He looks at me confused.

"the black stallion?" I reply.

"diablo? He has been doing pretty good," Vaughn says as he blows a little on his hot porridge, before taking a bite.

" diablo? Is that what you call him? No wonder he doesn't respond well to you." I say.

"what do you mean?" He asks.

-Vaughn's pov.

"what do you mean?" I ask. What is she going on about. Why did I agree to this anyways... Oh yea, I was locked in a shed. At least we're talking about animals and not personal lives.

"Would you want to be named Diablo? It's has such a dark evil aura. No one wants people to think they're evil." She starts and looks at me to see if I'm listening. "do you get it?"

"yea I guess." I state, I mean it makes sense. It's like when people call you cold, antisocial, a jerk... No one wants to be those things. "so what did you call him?" I ask.

"spirit" she says, with an adorable smile. What no not adorable. Annoying... No one wants to be called annoying either.

I grunt "spirit, okay. Spirit it is." Man this girl is changing the way I think.

-Chelsea's pov.

I can't tell if he actually gets it. But I hope he does. I noticed that we both finished our porridge while we were talking.

"well thanks for upholding your end of the deal. You're free to leave whenever." I say. He looks at me like I just shook him out of thought.

"yea I got work to do," he gets up and sets money on the table,

"hey this is more than what your food cost," I say as he begins walking off. He doesn't stop and walks out of the door. I began counting his money and realize he payed for me... Huh maybe he's not as bad as I thought.

XXxX

Third person pov.

Two girls sit in a booth a little away for the cowboy, who is waiting for his companion. They have sunglasses on and menus in front of their faces. They see Vaughn stop Nick and talk.

"is he ordering without her?" The pinkette says.

"i sure hope not, my mom taught him better than that," the blonde replies.

"where is she, she's late," the pinkette says. Just then Nick brings out two bowls of porridge and two cups of milk. " Did he order for her?" The pinkette asks.

"i don't know where she is. And I think he did," the blonde answers a little stunned. Just then the girl of topic walked in, and walked straight to the cowboy. "there she is," the blonde states.

"yea I can see that" the pinkette says. "i wish we could hear what they are saying."

"if we sat too close they would see us," the blonde replies.

"he's leaving," the blonde says.

"Hey this is more than what your food cost" the girl sitting with the cowboy says.

The two sunglasses covered girls watch as the cowboy continues to walk away.

"did he just pay for her?" The pinkette says excitedly.

"i think he did!" The blonde replies with a manic grin, "this is going well"

"very well," the pinkette agrees as the two slink down in their booth and watch the cowboys companion walk out of the diner.

XXxX

A couple days later.

-Chelsea's pov.

I was heading to the animal shop to tell them Gannon's fixing my barn so I should be able to get animals soon. I was expecting a 'yay how exciting' but instead somehow I ended up on a boat headed towards the city.

_flashback_in_third_person

Chelsea walks into the animal shop, as the bell chimes Mirabelle looks up from the counter.

"oh Chelsea, Julia was just about to go looking for you," Mirabelle says with a smile.

"oh? Why?" Chelsea asks.

"JULIA COME HERE" Mirabelle yells. Julia walks into the room.

"oh Chelsea, hold on I'll be right back," she says and darts to her room, and comes back holding a black tool box. "Vaughn left his toolbox here. Can you take it to him?" She asks with puppy dog eyes.

"why me? Why can't you do it?" Chelsea asks skeptical.

"because I have a date with Elliot and I can't miss it. I've been waiting forever for him to ask me. And mom can't do it because she has to run the store." She starts, "plus you don't have any crops right now, and you can't grow anymore for the season since it's so close to the end." She smiled making a point, " AND don't you want to tell Vaughn you won the crop festival?"

Chelsea seem to ponder what the blonde female had said for awhile before agreeing.

"great! Go pack you'll probably have to stay there overnight. I'll call him while you're packing and let him know you're coming." Julia said pushing Chelsea outside.

"You're not going to call him, are you?" Mirabelle asked her daughter.

"nope," she replied with a devious smile. Julia wrote vaughns address on a piece of paper. Soon Chelsea walked back in with a backpack. dressed in jeans and a grey sweatshirt,her red boots had been substituted with black and white tennis shoes. Her bandana was gone so her chestnut hair was flowing into her face.

"here's his address and your round trip boat ticket, thanks so much for this Chelsea!" The blonde young adult said with joy.

_end flashback_

I can't believe she talked me into this. I walk off the boat and take the piece of paper with the address out of my pocket.

End.

 ***i dont own harvest moon.**

 ***also the idea of diablo and spirit came from the article about Anna the animal communicator. if you haven't seen it you should look it up.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chelsea's pov. In the city.

I looked at the address and noticed that it wasn't that far from the dock. I could totally walk. I began walking down the garbage littered street, until I found his apartment building. I look back at the paper. 504. So fifth floor.

I walk in the building and began my climb up the stairs. By the fourth flight of stairs I was out of breath. Man I thought I had more stamina than this. I finally reach the fifth floor and search for his apartment number. 501, 502, ... 504. I reach the door that has grey paint chipping off of it. I reach my hand up and then hesitate. I could just leave the tool box outside his door. I bet he will find it eventually. But Julia called him so he knows I'm coming... Would he get worried if I didn't show up? I stand in front of vaughns door debating if I should knock or not.

-Vaughn's pov.

I wonder what I should have for dinner. Maybe spaghetti.

Knock knock.

Who would be knocking on my door? If it's a little kid trying to get me to do his fund raiser I'm going to flip. I open my door, the first thing I notice was brunette hair. do I know this girl? Just then she looked up at me. Baby blue eyes... Chelsea ? Why was she here.

"um hi, I brought your tool box," she says holding a black tool box in her hand. Why would she have my tool box. Wait... I glance back to my kitchen counter and noticed that MY toolbox is sitting there where it always is.

"that's not mine," I reply a little harsher than I intended.

"Are you sure?" She looks at me confused.

"yup, I'm sure." I open my door a little wider so she can peek in. I point to my toolbox. "mines right there." She looks at me utterly confused. " Who told you that was mine?" I ask her.

"Julia... She said she called you to let you know I was bringing it over," she replied. I rub my hand over my face and through my uncovered hair in frustration. That girl is going to get it when I get back. There isn't another boat until tomorrow. I can't just let this girl wander the streets. Tsk, Julia planned it like that, I'm sure of it. She knew I would have a guilty conscious if I left her on the street. Just then I notice her backing up.

" um, I'll just be going then." She says as she starts walking off, fake tool box in hand.

I can't believe I'm doing this. I grab her by her wrist and pull her into my apartment.

-Chelsea 's pov.

He pulled my by my wrist into his apartment.

"you can stay here tonight," he said. Wait what he is letting me stay at his apartment. "you can have the bedroom. I'll sleep on the couch."

"no it's okay I'll take the couch. I don't want to be a burden." I began but was soon cut off when he said.

"I'm making spaghetti. Do you want some? Or did you already eat?" He asks. Wow, he is a surprisingly good host.

"i would love some spaghetti please." I answer. He nods and begins getting things ready.

"the bedroom is through that door," he says pointing to the door diagonal of us. "and the bathroom is through that door" he said pointing to the door across from the bedroom door. "you can go put your bag in the bedroom." He finishes as he sets the pot of water on the stove, and turns it on.

I walk to the bedroom, and enter it. It's a good size, he doesn't have a closet door so I can see all of his clothes. Mostly blacks with some browns and whites. In the middle of the room is a queen sized bed with a black comforter on it. I set my bag near the bed. Next to the bed is a black night stand with one drawer. And an alarm clock on top. I dig through my bag for a pony tail holder. Once I find it I pull my hair out of my face. I walk out of the bedroom into the living room, he has a white coffee table and a black sofa. There is a t.v. on a black stand a little ways away from the coffee table. I'm seeing a color theme here. As I walk into the kitchen I ask,

"Vaughn what's your favorite color?" He seems shocked by my sudden voice next to him.

"grey, why?" He says confused.

"oh, I thought it would have been black." I reply. He looks at me with question in his eyes, "because your furniture is all black, you wear all black, even your tool box is black" I answer the unasked question.

"i think black looks nice," he says stirring the noodles in the boiling pot.

"can I help?" I ask satisfied with his answer.

"no, I'm almost done." He says. I look around, deciding to sit up on his counter. He looks at me for a second but doesn't say anything so I assume it's fine. He finishes draining the water from the pasta and then pulls out two bowls, he pours the pasta into the two bowls. And then grabs two forks, sticking them in the bowls. He walks over to me and hands me my bowl.

"thank you," I begin as he pulls himself onto the counter next to me. "not just for the food but for letting me stay here" I finish. He nods and continues to eat his food.

I continue to glance at him throughout the meal. He isn't in his normal outfit. He is wearing black sweatpants and a white t-shirt. His hat isn't on his head.

His silvery hair looks so soft I just want to touch it. My hand twitches and I eminently look away. He would get creeped out of I touched his hair.

"you know, maybe we should get revenge on Julia," I say. Vaughn turns to me with a devious smirk. He smirked, that's like the closest to a smile I think I will ever see.

" What do you have in mind?" he asks seemingly interested.

-Vaughn's pov.

I like the way this girl thinks. We talked while we did the dishes. And ended up on the sofa, while we continued to plot and plan. We eventually came up with throwing water balloons at her while she's heading to elliots.

We had many other plans but we both agreed that they would be to harsh.

"You smiled," she said, did I? I guess I was too caught up talking to her that I didn't even realize I smiled. "why don't you smile more often?" She asks.

"there is not a whole lot to smile about in this world" I reply honestly.

"well I wish you would smile more. I like your smile" she said seemingly sincere.

"I can't smile if there is nothing to smile about," I say.

"Well, we will have to find something for you to smile about," she says smiling.

" yea I guess," I say looking her over, she does look really nice with her hair like that.

"I guess we should go to bed, you have work in the morning," she says. She gets up and heads to the bedroom, when she hits the doorway she turns around. "goodnight Vaughn."

"goodnight," I reply and she walks into the room not fully closing the door.

I never realized how lonely my apartment felt until there was someone else in it with me. I lay down and grab the blanket.

\- Chelsea's pov.

I close the door but leave it open a crack. I'd probably never admit this to Vaughn but I'm a tad bit scared of the dark. I walk to my bag and grab a pair of basketball shorts and a t-shirt. I quickly change my clothes and climb into his bed. The scent of pine needles and leather hits my nose, it faintly smells like home.

End.

 **i dont own harvest moon.**


	9. Chapter 8

**i do not own harvest moon.**

 **Warning, minor cursing.**

-Vaughn's pov - dream state.

 _i'm standing in the living room of my childhood home. the only light in the room are from the street light outside shining through the window._

" _VAUGHN!" I hear a male voice scream. "VAUGHN, WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?" i need to get away from this man. i start running towards the kitchen. wrong move. "there you are," the male says with a belt pulled taunt in his hand. "we need to talk" he says with a manic grin. i start to back away from him. "oh dear boy are you scared? if you run it will just be worse when i catch you." the man says walking toward me, the belt slapping lightly against his hand. his evil grin getting bigger the closer he gets._

 _i keep backing up and eventually trip over the coffee table in the room. terror ran through my body, as the man grew closer._

" _NO! STOP! DONT!" i scream out of fear of this man. i hear a snap and seconds later feel an intense stinging pain on my face. i hear a spine chilling scream and realize it's me._

" _its all your fault!" the man yells._

-Chelsea's pov.

i jolt awake to an ear piercing scream.

who was that? what was that? i get out of bed and it takes me a minute to figure out where i am. that's right, i went to bring Vaughn his tool box. i'm in his apartment in the city. i hear another mini scream. i head to the sound. i find Vaughn on the floor, he must have fallen off the couch while thrashing in his sleep, he is murmuring what sounds like apologies. i slowly approach him. He seems so fragile, I'm scared he might break.

"Vaughn….. vaughn it's alright" i say gently touching his shoulder. "Vaughn wake up, its just a dream." i shake his shoulder a little. he jolts up with wide eyes and stares right at me.

"where is he?" he asks me panicked.

"where is who?," i ask slightly confused. just then he seemed to realize where he was.

"nothing, forget about it." he combs his hand through his hair, "don't worry about it."

"um okay, but if you ever want to talk about it, im all ears okay?" i say concerned. he gets off the floor and looks around,i follow his gaze to the clock on the wall. 3 am. he walks into the kitchen.

-vaughns pov.

"im going to make coffee. do you want some?" i ask trying to get her to drop the topic. there is no way i'm going back to sleep tonight.

"sure," she answers walking up to me. i begin making coffee. i take a glance at her. shes looking away, her hair is falling out of her ponytail and her clothes are all bunched up in random places. she has a drool stain falling from her mouth to her chin. i chuckle a little, and she looks at me. goddess she looks so beautiful right now.

"you have drool, right here," i say mirroring her face and gesturing to my own. she turns red and runs to the bathroom. wait did i just think she was beautiful? i'm half asleep, it doesn't count. she comes back into the kitchen with her face clean and her clothes positioned normally. her hair is still a mess though.

-chelsea's pov

i wonder what his dream was about. i wish he would share with me. even now he still seems shaken up. his skin is paler than normal, i don't know if he notices it but his hands are slightly trembling. i watch as he pours the coffee into two mugs, and hands one to me.

"do you want sugar or cream?" he asks.

"no im good. thank you though." i watch as he takes out the sugar and adds two lumps to his. i walk over to the sofa and set my coffee cup on the table. i bend down to pick up the blanket and fold it. when i'm done i set it down in the middle of the couch. i pick up my cup and go to sit on one end of the couch. Vaughn comes over and sits on the other side.

He grabs the remote and turns on the television. He flips through the channels a couple of times before turning to me.

"do you want to watch a movie," he asks.

"That sounds fine," I answer. He gets up and walks in his bedroom. He comes out with a box and sets it in front of me. I notice it's full of dvd's.

"pick one," I look through them before deciding on the first transformers movie. I show it to him and he takes it out of my hand and puts it in.

XXxX

-Vaughn 's pov.

The credits start rolling and I turn to the girl who is sprawled out on my couch. During the movie she took the blanket because she was cold and a little while later she fell asleep. Her feet somehow made it on my lap. I thought about pushing them of but decided against it. I turned to the clock. 5 am. The news should be on. I turn the channel. And begin watching the news until I have to get ready for work.

My alarm began ringing in my bedroom. I picked up Chelsea 's feet and get up then laying her feet where I was once seated.

I went into my room and turned off my alarm. I grab my clothes for the day and head to my bathroom.

-Chelsea's pov.

I woke up to the sound of the shower running. I look around to see Vaughn gone. He must be getting ready for work. I get up and refold the blanket. Once done I walk to the bedroom and begin to make the bed, after that I go back to sit on the couch. The t.v. is showing some early morning talk show. I'm not really paying attention but it's something to look at. I don't even hear the shower turn off, but I do hear,

"i left a towel for you on the rack in the bathroom. I'll make breakfast while you shower. Pancakes okay?" He says, already dressed in his everyday outfit. I nod and go to grab my backpack.

-Vaughn 's pov.

She brings her backpack with her into the bathroom. Soon I hear the water start to run. I grab eggs, milk and flour, and Start to make the pancake batter.

After a while I hear the water stop. I have finished making the pancakes and divided them on to two separate plates. When she comes out of the shower she is in jeans and a black t-shirt. Her hair is done in a braid.

"are these all mine?" She asks pointing to the plate that's not in front of me. I nod. "thanks" she smiles at me. I have to catch myself before I almost smile back.

"lets eat," I say and pick up my fork. She mimics my actions and we begin eating in a comfortable silence.

XXxX

-Chelsea 's pov.

I'm on my boat headed back to sunny island. I can see the island coming into view. As much as I am mad at Julia for tricking me, I'm also glad for the opportunity to get to know Vaughn better. I still wonder about his dream. Does he have nightmares every night? Does he suffer through them alone.

When we finally dock, I'm the first one off the boat. I really hate boats after the shipwreck. I walk quickly to my house without look or greeting anyone. I have to get my fields ready for the next season of crops.

I get to my house and change into my normal outfit. Soon after I hear a knock.

"hello?" I'm greeted with pink hair.

"hey where were you?" She asks.

"Julia had me run Vaughn his toolbox, but it wasn't really his toolbox. I found that out latter. But then there were no more boats going out for the rest of the night so Vaughn let me stay over," I recall really fast. Hoping she won't question me further. I was wrong.

"WHAT! What did you guys do?" She asks accusingly.

"nothing! There is nothing to tell, we had spaghetti, watched a movie, had pancakes and then I came home. The only gossip I have for you is that he is a surprisingly good cook."

"you're lame," Natalie replies. "anyways two new people moved on to the island while you were gone." she says walking out of the doorway, "come on, I'll introduce you." She says doing that come here motion with her hand. And I apply to her demands and follow her down the path.

We meet a guy with a purple top hat and yellow hair first. Hes shorter than me , and that's saying something since I'm pretty short. I'm only 5'2.

" hello, I'm Pierre. I moved to this island because I heard there was a farmer who grows excellent crops." The short man says.

"yup I'm the farmer. My name's Chelsea. Nice to meet you," I reply and soon we are on our way.

The next person I meet is an ex pop star. She has cute blonde hair and is wearing a green dress.

"hey, I'm lanna. I moved here to get a break from fame, and I heard this island has great fish." She says with a smile that I can tell is fake and practiced in the mirror every morning.

"i'm the farmer on this island. My name's Chelsea," I offer up my hand , when she takes it I pull her in so I can whisper in her ear. "i can tell your fake smiling. If you ever want to talk to me you can," when I pulled back she had shock in her eyes but she continued to fake a smile, as if nothing happened.

XXxX

I lay in my bed at night unable to sleep. There is something missing, but I can't tell what.

-Vaughn 's pov.

The first thing I notice when I lay in my bed is the smell of apples and lavender. For some reason the smell is comforting. It lulls me to sleep almost instantly. And I think for the first time in a while, I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

End.


	10. Chapter 9

**i'm sorry its been so long, i'm having really bad writers block.**

 **as always, i do not own harvest moon.**

-Chelsea's pov

It's Wednesday. Vaughn is suppose to come get me when he's done with work. I have the water balloons sitting in a bowl on the table. I'm so bored waiting for him. Ughhh how much longer. It's already 3. I should make cupcakes while I wait. I may not be a good cook, but I am an awesome baker.

I took my ingredients out of the fridge and started making batter. I'll make chocolate cupcakes. I start looking around for the chocolate I bought the other day.

Soon my batter is done and I separate them into their own circular pin. as I put them in the oven I heard a knock.

"hey, I just put cupcakes in," I said to the tall man clad in black.

"how much longer will they take?" He asked a little annoyed.

"about 16 minutes. Do you think we can execute our plan in that time?" I answer.

"should be able to. Do you have the balloons?" He asks.

"yup," I run over to the bowl and grab it. He nods his head and takes the bowl from me. We begin walking down the path to the animal shop. We stop and hide behind a Bush right beside the shop.

We hear the bell chime.

"I'm going to go see Elliot. Bye mom." We hear Julia yell. I glance at Vaughn, he nods at me. We each grab a water balloon.

*SPLASH* Julia is soaked. Vaughn and I start to laugh.

" VAUGHN AND CHELSEA!" Julia yells. We grab more water balloons and start to throw them at her and Elliot, who came out of his house when he heard Julia screaming. Elliott grabs the water hose from the side of his house and starts spraying us with it. Eventually Natalie comes out with a water gun and was spraying everyone.

Vaughn and I were back to back throwing balloons at anyone who came close to us, Julia was hiding behind Elliot who still had the hose and was spraying it everywhere. And Natalie had her water gun pointed at her brother.

By the end we were all soaked and laughing.

"Julia, that was supposed to be payback for setting Vaughn and I up. But I think it was too enjoyable for payback." I say wiggling my eyebrows. "What do you think vaughn?"

"i agree Chelsea, too much fun. I don't think she learned her lesson" Vaughn shot a glare at Julia before smiling at me. I just realized he has been smiling and laughing this whole time. He looks nice when he smiles. Man this was fun we should do it again. I wonder what time it ...

"Oh no," I say with a panicked look on my face. "What time is it?"

"um it's about 4:40? Why do you ask Chelsea?" Julia answered. I look at Vaughn and he seemed to understand what I was thinking because he took off faster than I did.

We ran up the hill to my house ignoring the confused looks on our friends faces.

When we reached my house we could hear the smoke alarm going off, and smell the smoke in the air.

Vaughn opened the door and a wall of black smoke rushed out. We quickly ran inside and started opening Windows. I put on the hot mittens and took out the burnt cupcakes, while Vaughn turned off the stove. I put the tin of burnt cupcakes outside.

Vaughn came and sat with me outside while we let my house clear out of smoke.

"I'm sorry your cupcakes burnt," he said while covering his face with his Stetson.

"Its okay. I can always make more." I reply looking at him with a smile, "besides, I had more fun with you today then I would have had eating cupcakes. Plus, I heard you laugh and saw you smile." He glances over at me.

"i didn't laugh." With his straight face.

"oh yep it wasn't you your right. Because Elliot has a baritone laugh. Haha," I start cracking up trying to think of Elliot having a deep voice. Vaughn starts to blush but looks away so I won't notice.

-third person pov.

"Did you see that?" Asked the blonde haired girl.

"see what? The part where they communicated without talking, or the part where Vaughn was laughing and having fun?" The pinkette answered.

"both." The blonde replied.

"well than yup I saw that," the pinkette said with her eyes wide in realization. "Our plan worked?" the pinkette asked in shock.

"i think it did," the blonde replies.

"what plan?" Asked a meek pink haired boy confused.

"NOTHING," the two girls replied in unison.

-Vaughn 's pov.

We are sitting in her fields waiting for the smoke to clear out of her house. Why was she making cupcakes anyways. I look over to her and see that she's drawing shapes in the dirt. This girl is weird.

I lean over to see what she's drawing. That one looks like a cow. And that one looks kind of like a sheep. Then there's a horse. She's drawing two stick figures at the moment, one is taller than the other. I wonder who they are. Maybe her family.

She looks up and her blue eyes meet mine. she smiles up at me, I can't help but smile back. Her smile is contagious. I hate it.

-Chelsea 's pov.

I'm drawing in the dirt. I started drawing the farm I wanted with all different kinds of animals. Then I drew myself, and before I knew it I was drawing another person. My body just moved on its own. I wonder who this over person is.

I feel someone's gaze on me, I look up to see who it is. My eyes meet amethyst ones, Vaughn. I forgot he was here. I smile at him, he smiled back. I glance back down at my drawing and the two stick figures, then back at Vaughn. It's him, the other stick figure has to be him.

Oh goddess, I like Vaughn. This can't be happening, he's a jerk and Moody. But he's Vaughn and he helped me when I was in the city, and again when my cupcakes burnt. Not to mention right now he's smiling at me, a smile this gorgeous can not come from a jerk. There is just so much to Vaughn that I don't understand. I need to know more about this mysterious cowboy.

-Vaughn 's pov.

She looks like she is deep in thought. She glances down at her drawing then looks up at me and smiles.

"i think it's time I get some animals," she says with that big smile she always has on.

"well let's go to the shop and get you one," I reply. She hops up and offers me a hand, which I take.

She practically skipped all the way to the shop, with a goofy grin. I bet I'm even smiling a little just watching her. Man this girl does something to me.

We enter the shop and the bell chimes a welcoming song. Chelsea is already chatting with Mirabelle. I might as well head to the back and get the cows ready, I know she's going to buy a cow first. That's just her.

Soon after I get the cattle ready Chelsea comes out of the house and straight over to me.

"Mirabelle said to come pick one and that you would deliver her to me." She says as she looks over the cows.

"I let you handle the cow and I'll carry the fodder." I reply.

"i don't need any fodder." She starts saying, I look at her confused, "i've had a pasture for about a season now. I've got fodder saved up from then." She finishes.

Man this girl never ceases to surprise me.

" This one," she points to the cow who is all white except for one spot over its ear.

"what's her name?" I ask, she seems to think for a while.

"Jesse," she replies. I was not expecting that one, what i'd say, full of surprises.

"why Jesse?" I ask.

"she looks like a Jesse, duh" was her reply. I guess I'll take it.

We walk Jesse up the the barn, once in Chelsea puts fodder in the feed bin.

"Here's the tools you'll need to take care of her. Do you know how to use them?" I say.

"yes, Vaughn I worked on a ranch. Remember?" She replies.

"I remember, I was just double checking." I hand her the tools. "it's getting late, see you tomorrow. Maybe?"

"yea, tomorrow. Thanks for everything Vaughn," she say with that contagious smile. Why does she always thank me when I haven't done anything. I wave and head out of her barn.

I look over to her house. I hope the smoke is all gone.

-Chelsea 's pov.

Vaughn left and I'm sitting here brushing Jesse. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe? MAYBE? What is that supposed to mean? Boys are so confusing.

I get up and head to my house. I should buy an air freshener. I begin to close up the Windows.

Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, I think as I lay my head on my pillow. Maybe.

End.


	11. Chapter 10

-Chelsea's pov.

It's Tuesday night. Julia asked if we could have girls night at my house and of course I said yes. No one can say no to Julia's puppy dog eyes.

So here we are Natalie, Julia, lanna and myself sitting on my floor. Sabrina didn't come, big surprise. NOT. And Lanna hasn't really talked at all so it's kinda awkward.

There are chips, jello, and chocolate in front of us to munch on while we talk.

"so Elliot and I went to the jungle the other day and we found a waterfall! Like how cool is that. There is a spring that it falls into. It's like perfect for swimming," Julia says.

"oh! The jungle has really nice ingredients. I made a salad with what I found the other day, it was so good!" Natalie chimes in.

"i haven't been able to go to the jungle recently, *achooo* or the forest. My allergies have been killing me," I say while sniffing.

"well you asked Vaughn to bring you back medicine from the city, right?" Julia asks. I nod my head yes in reply while looking for my Kleenex box. Lanna seemed to know what I was looking for and handed it to me.

"He'll be here tomorrow and then you will feel better," Natalie says, while I rub my nose with a Kleenex.

"why don't you guys have allergies?" I ask with a harsher tone then I mean to.

"never have," replied Natalie.

"me either" Said Julia.

"i have asthma, which can sometimes act like allergies," Lanna replies.

"you have asthma?" Julia asks, "wasn't it hard to perform with that?"

"Yes, I have it. No it wasn't hard," Lanna replied.

"I can't believe you guys don't have allergies! Like what! You guys have to be some kind of super human!" I freak out. "like switch with me!" They all laugh at me while I continue to blow my nose.

"whatever, I'm going to bed. Night guys," I say as I get up and climb in my bed with my box of tissues.

XXxX

-Third person pov.

The clock light showed 5:30 as a light knock filled the room. Julia was the one to awake at the sound. She rose from her sleeping bag and tip toed around the other sleeping girls. As she open Chelsea's door she was greeted with a familiar face.

"hey Vaughn, why are you here so early?" Julia asks.

"my boat just docked and I figured Chelsea would want this sooner rather than later," Vaughn replied holding out a pill bottle with a green lid.

"oh, man does she need this. She looks and sounds awful," Julia says taking the bottle from Vaughn, "I'll make sure she gets it. Bye" julia started to close the door but realized Vaughn had a weird look on his face.

"Unless you wanted to talk to Chelsea yourself"

"no, um no. I'm good. I'll probably see her later," Vaughn said as he tipped his hat and headed down the hill.

Julia slowly closed the door, she tip toed over to Chelsea's night stand and set the pill bottle next to her clock. Before she crawled back into her sleeping bag to get more sleep.

-Chelsea 's pov.

I get up and glance at my clock, 6:15 right on time! I smile to myself. Hmm. What's this bottle. Allergy relief. Vaughn must have brought it over. Did he come in my house or did someone get it from him? Whatever as long as I have it. I get up and get a glass of water. I better read the directions, take one pill every six hours, take no more than two pills a day.

Okay simple enough. I open the bottle and poke a hole in the foil that cover the top. Taking out a tiny white pill and putting it in my mouth. I quickly take a drink of water. Now time to get ready.

XXxX

When I walked in my house around 8:30 the girls were just barely waking up.

"good morning lovelies!" I say in a cheerful tone.

"well someone's is having a good morning," Natalie said grumpily. I forgot she isn't a morning person.

"Chelsea did you get the medicine Vaughn brought you? I set it on your nightstand," Julia says with a yawn. So that's how it got here.

"yes I did, and it is doing wonders right now," I reply breathing deeply through my nose.

"well that's good, maybe you'll be able to go to the jungle or forest today" Lanna says.

"maybe," I reply with a smile. "to the diner for breakfast!" I say pointing out my door.

"actually my mom said she would make us breakfast, so... To my house for breakfast!" Julia mimics me and points.

The girls laugh and start to get dressed. Soon we are on our way to the animal shop.

When we entered the shop Mirabelle greeted us.

"hello girls. I just got done with the pancakes. Everything is on the table. Well, Chelsea you look better today," Mirabelle said with her motherly smile.

"i feel better, thanks to the medicine Vaughn brought me," just as I reply Vaughn comes down the stairs from his room.

"Oh morning Vaughn! Thanks so much for bringing me that. How much do I owe you?" I ask the scowling male, I'm guessing he doesn't like all these girls in his house. He turns his attention to me.

"you don't owe me anything if you bring me a coffee so I don't have to walk through that hoard of girls" he says gruffly. I giggle.

"sure thing," I walk into the kitchen, "hey Julia where are your coffee mugs?" She grabs two from a cupboard and hands them to me, I fill them with coffee. "Julia,-" I'm cut off as she hands me the sugar and I nod, "thanks" I add two lumps to one and leave the other one plain. I grab a spoon and head over to where Vaughn is sitting on the couch. I hand him the one with sugar along with the spoon.

"thanks," he mumbles as he starts to stir the sugar to make it dissolve in his coffee. We sit like that, both drink our coffee in silence, listening to the girls in the kitchen talking. "don't you want to eat with them?" He asks me.

"i get to see them every day off the week," I reply turning to face him, " you're only here twice a week. I'm fine right here" I finish. He gives me one of those rare vaughn smiles.

"i like you right there too." He says before pulling his hat down over his eyes and turning away.

-Vaughn 's pov.

What did I just say?! Shit, that makes its sound like I like her, which I don't.

" thanks for getting me coffee," I say to change the subject. At least she remembered how I like my coffee.

"how can you drink coffee straight?" I ask.

"it's called black." She starts, " and I don't know this is just how I've always drank coffee"

I nod my head and we continue on in comfortable silence. I like how we can be so comfortable around each other. She might be the first person I feel so comfortable around. I feel like someone's looking at me so I turned my head. It's not Chelsea her eyes are closed, I think she fell asleep, I try to stifle my laugh. If it's not Chelsea, then who is it?

I keep looking around and my eyes meet Julia's. Julia smiles and winks at me, it's like she knows something I don't.

XXxX

After all the girls besides Julia left, the blonde mentioned cornered me.

"so what were you and Chelsea talking about?" Julia asked.

"coffee," I answer pointly.

"Yea sure 'coffee' " she says putting her fingers up to do air quotes.

"we were seriously talking about coffee," I say with my voice a little raised.

"it's okay Vaughn, no need to shout. I know you like her," she says with a wink and then walks off to her room.

" NO I dont!" I say following her.

"Whatever you say, Vaughn. Then why didn't you yell at her when she sat by you like you normally do with people?" She starts.

"i let her sit by me because I enjoy her company and she isn't a loud mouth like someone else I know," I say directing my eyes at her.

"see, you like her!" Julia replies.

"no I said I enjoy her company, it's different" I retort.

" fine but what about how you did her a favor and brought her medicine? Oh and that one time you played for her lunch?" she starts counting on her fingers.

"i brought her medicine because she's our farmer and we need her, as in the whole island, and how did you know about lunch?" I ask.

"Oh um, a little birdy told me." She says, not looking me in the eye.

"is it the same bird who sent Chelsea to the city with a fake toolbox?" I ask.

"W-wh-at fake toolbox?" She asks, trying to act innocent. Everything is starting to make more sense now.

"you know Damn well what toolbox," I say, taking a step closer to her.

" Okay fine! I sent Chelsea with a fake toolbox. But! Look how much closer you guys are now." She says. It's true Chelsea and I did get closer after she stayed at my apartment, but Julia still shouldn't have sent Chelsea on a wild goose chase.

"and you were spying at lunch that one day," I say more accusing rather than asking.

"no, Natalie and I just happened to be getting lunch at the same time," she says with a hint of attitude.

"uh-un just like the shed door closed and locked by itself right?" I say finally putting all the pieces together. Julia has been playing us this whole time.

Julia was now fidgeting around, looking nervous.

" OKAY FINE! I did it, well not by myself. Natalie helped me." she begins as she walks closer to me so that we are now toe to toe. She is trying to look intimidating but the fact that she still has to look up to see me makes her attempt fail. " But you NEED her. She makes you act more human! Just admit you like her?" Julia finishes. I stare at her for a while, processing what she said. Does Chelsea make me act more human? Do I like her? I never thought about it. I do enjoy her company. she makes me laugh and smile, which I haven't done in forever. She's great with animals. I'm comfortable around her, she's the first person I want to see when I get off the boat. But does that mean I like her?

"do you?" Julia asks again, taking a step away from me so she can look in my face clearly.

I-I don't know" I stammer. Completely unsure of the answer. Julia gave me a knowing look and a pat on my shoulder.

"well you better figure out your feelings, because before you know it she might get swept away by someone else." Julia says before walking out of her room and down the stairs.

Do I like Chelsea?

End.


	12. Chapter 11

Next day.

-Chelsea 's pov.

I finished my work and am now relaxing in my house. It was late when I heard a knock on my door. I open the door and saw those now familiar amethyst eyes looking down at me.

"Vaughn what are you doing here so late?" I question.

"i saw that your light is on, and I was wondering if I could wait until my boat comes, with you." He replies.

"sure come in, what time does your boat get here?" I ask.

"One am" he answers.

"one! I don't know if I can stay up that late," I say honestly.

"that's okay, I just wanted to hang out with you for a bit" he says.

" Okay, do you want some milk?" I ask as he takes a seat on my sofa.

"Yea that would be great, thanks" he replies as I head to my kitchen to get us some. I walk back over and sit by him.

"hey Vaughn." I start and he looks me in the eyes showing that he is listening. "i wrote some letters, can you drop them in the mail box for me?"

"who are they for?" He ask.

"ones to my family. They are probably wondering how I am. And the other is to the couple at the ranch that I use to work for." I reply with a smile.

" sure where are they?" He asks. I get up and head to my desk where there are two envelops. I pick them up and bring them back to him. "okay I'll drop them in the mailbox." He smiles back up at me. He smiles so often now that it's less shocking. I really like his smile. I take my seat next to him again. We've gotten really comfortable around each other lately. Back when we first started hanging out I would sit on the opposite side of the couch. Now we seat right next to each other.

I still haven't told him how I feel about him. He makes this island feel like home. It makes me think I belong here, with him. If I told him this he would probably just run away and never look back, like I did with my previous life.

I don't know how long we sat there but my eyes started getting heavy and eventually everything turned black.

-Vaughn's pov.

I felt a sudden weight on my shoulder and I looked down. I saw Chelsea asleep and drooling on my shirt. I smile down at her. She looks adorable. "So, spirit is doing well. He seems like he misses you though, You should come visit." I take a glance at the sleeping girl, smiling to myself I continue "your farm seems to be doing well. I hate to admit it but I didn't think you would last, I'm glad I was wrong. I tend to judge people too quickly, I'm sorry." I take a deep breath.

"Chelsea, I've wanted to talk about this for awhile but I have never felt comfortable telling anyone. And I've never found the right time to tell you." I begin looking down at the sleeping girl on my shoulder,I grab a blanket from the top of the couch and drape it over her. "My mother died in childbirth, because of her death my father became an alcoholic. He blamed me for her death, actually he blamed me for everything. Hell, if you asked him I bet he'd blame me for global warming," I take a deep breath and run my fingers through soft chestnut strands. "I don't remember a lot about my younger years but what I do remember is the things I wish I could forget. My father always came home late with the smell of beer and smoke clinging to him. The first thing he would do when he came home was yell my name" I look down to make sure she is still sleeping before I continue, "it was always the same 'you screwed up this, you messed up that,it's your fault' he would say. Everything was my fault. Then he would 'teach me a lesson' or 'toughen me up' is what he always called it."

I shifted uncomfortably, maybe I wasn't ready to tell this story. I mean she is asleep so it's not like she will remember if I finished or not. I glances at the clock. 12:45. It's almost time for me to leave. Maybe next time I'll tell her when she's awake. I pick her up and carry her to her bed bridal style. I set her down and wrapped the blanket around her.

"goodnight Chelsea" I say as I grab my bag and head out the door, making sure the letters were in my pocket. It's just a week and I'll be back, is what I keep telling myself.

-Chelsea 's pov.

i wake up in my bed and look around. The last thing I remember is drinking milk with Vaughn. Was that a dream? I spot two cups still sitting on my coffee table. Nope not a dream. I must have fallen asleep and he carried me to bed. I blush red at the thought. How embarrassing!

Something seemed off about Vaughn last night. I hope he's okay, I should go ask him! Wait I can't it's Friday, and I can't call him because he is probably at work. Well whatever it was I hope he's okay now. This island feels a little lonely knowing that he isn't the plants aren't going to water themselves nor will the cows milk themselves. I need to get up and do my work.

-Vaughn's pov.

I walk into the main office of my work. And the secretary at the front desk greets me.

"hey Vaughn, the boss was waiting for you. He wants to have a word with you." She says. Man, I hope this is quick so I can go home and go to bed soon, I just want this week to be over. I walk into my bosses office.

"you wanted to see me?" I ask.

"ah vaughnie boy, yes I wanted to tell you that were offering you the promotion" he says with a smile. I catch myself smiling too, but before I can't say anything he says, " but here's the thing, if you accept. Next week will be your last week at sunny islands. Your new position won't having you going there. Now I know you have some family over there so I'll give you some time to think on it." He says and then nods towards the door, signalling me to leave.

If I take that promotion I won't go to sunny island. So I won't see Chelsea, Mirabelle or that annoying Julia. But I'll be getting better pay and get to travel more. What do I do. Goddess why does this have to be so difficult!

Which should I choose?

End.

 **i do not own harvest moon.**


	13. Chapter 12

Wednesday

-Vaughn 's pov.

I'm on the boat to sunny island. I'm standing on the deck letting the ocean mist hit my face. There aren't many people on the early morning boat so it's quiet. The sun starts to rise, reflecting off of the mist, creating rainbows all around me. I smile to myself, Chelsea would like this. I watch as the island gets closer into view. I let out a breath, it instantly turn to vapour in the crisp cool morning air.

-Chelsea 's pov.

It was about noon when I saw a man with a familiar black stetson coming up the hill to my property. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and jogged to meet him at the entrance to my farm.

"hello Mr Vaults, to what do I owe the pleasure?" I say with my sarcastic tone and a light smile. Vaughn just looks up, his amethyst eyes meeting mine.

"i wanted to know if you have had lunch yet?" He asks.

"no I haven't,I just finished my chores right before you come here actually," I answered.

"Would you like to get lunch?" There's a pause before he adds "with me."

"sure, let me go wash up," I say as I head to my house to wash my hands and face. When I come out of my house Vaughn is still standing in the same spot looking out into the ocean. He seems off. "I'm ready" he looks at me and nods.

We walk to the diner in awkward silence, normally silence would be fine and comfortable but today seemed off. We open the door and he leads me to comes over to take our orders.

"the usual you guys?" He asks with his welcoming grin.

"i want the usual!" I say matching nick's smile, I look at Vaughn and he seems like he's off in another world. I hit his foot with mine under the table and his gaze looks up to meet mine. I motion with my eyes to Nick who is still standing there smiling.

"usual" he says gruffly. Nick then turns to leave.

"what's wrong with you today vaughn? Like I know you're moody but your not normally spacey." I state looking concerned.

"I'm fine, its just been a rough week in the city. Lot of work and stuff," he says not making eye contact. "how's work going?" He asks. Probably to change the subject.

"Its good. It's getting close to the end of the season so it's getting slower. Less crops, you know," I say with a smile hoping to get him to smile back, " but the animals are keeping me busy, you know I bought a sheep right?"

"yea, Mirabelle told me the next time I came back, you named her frost, right?" He ask.

"yup, that's her. Sometimes I think she is plotting to take over the world. Like she gets this creepy look in her eyes and I swear we all might be bowing down to her someday," I let out a giggle as I finish and look over to him. There it is, it's tiny but it's there, that Vaughn smile. I did it. I made him smile.

Nick comes over and brings our food. We eat the rest of our meal in a comfortable silence. When we finish Vaughn asks, "do you want to take a walk,maybe go to the forest?"

"sure" I say surprised that he wanted to hang out longer. He pays for both of us which I insisted that he didn't but he was just too Damn stubborn and i ended up doing it his way anyways.

We walked around the forest and soon found a pack of wild dogs.

Vaughn reached in his pocket and pulled out a ziplock baggie of dog food.

"Vaughn what are you doing?" I asked nervous.

"if you feed them they won't go into town looking for food. They are practically harmless once fed," he says leaning down with dog food in his gloved hand he held it out. The dogs sniffed around before coming to eat the food out of his hand. Vaughn then spread the food out on the ground in front of the dogs and they greedily ate it up. Once they were done eating, they walked up to Vaughn and started rubbing against him. Vaughn started petting them, he had a smile on his face.

I inched closer to them, eyeing the dogs suspiciously. I come close enough to one of them and began petting him. He looks happy and starts wagging his tail. Soon another one comes next to me and I begin petting it as well. Soon I find myself smiling too.

We stay and play with the dogs until the sun set.

"i guess it got late, let me walk you home," Vaughn says, I nod and we begin the trek back to my farm.

Once we arrive Vaughn tips his hat,

"see you tomorrow Chelsea, night."

"night Vaughn, see you tomorrow." I say as I open my door and walk in. That was a surprising fun day. I hope Vaughn and I will have more like it.

XXxX

It was a chilly Thursday, I had just got my animals back in the barn for the night. As I shut my barn doors I saw the familiar man clad in black walking with a beautiful black stallion. They walk right up to me.

"hey," Vaughn says, spirit comes up and nudges my face with his snout. It's been a long time since that day in the animal shop. Back then Vaughn and I didn't get along, and I would have moved 3 times by now, Spirit was named Diablo who was a wild untameable horse.

And now we're here with Vaughn being the thing that keeps me tied to the island, Vaughn being the person who makes me want to stay in one place for the rest of my life instead of moving every season. Vaughn the man who now smiles and laughs more openly. And Diablo now being called Spirit standing here as tame as a horse that would have been brought up in captivity. Things sure have changed since that day and it all started with this horse.

"hey," I say back petting down Spirits mane. "why'd you bring Spirit with you?" I ask.

"he's been missing you, and I got to thinking that he would probably be better off with you here taking care of him instead of at shop with Julia," he says. I stare at him wide eyed.

"Vaughn, does this mean you're giving him to me? But that a big gift, I can't repay you," I say confused and shocked

"you don't have to repay me. I just want to make sure he is in a good home. And I know you can take care of him. You proved that to me long ago." He said with a ghost of a smile at his lips.

"thank you so much Vaughn!" I go and wrap my arms around him pressing my face against his chest, I smell his scent of pine and leather. I can feel him hesitantly put his arms around me in an awkward hug. "Well, lets take him to the stable," I say with a skip in my step as Vaughn leads Spirit to the stable where he will now live. I put some food in the stall that Vaughn lead the horse to.

"Vaughn thank you again, I'll never be able to repay you. Horses have always been my favorite animal. And I am quite fond of this one" I say my smile growing by the minute, I keep glancing at Vaughn waiting for any hint of him showing this is a joke but he seems completely serious. "Do you want to come in for milk?" I ask him, he quickly turns his head, which was previously looking at spirit, to me.

" sure," he said and followed me out of the stable and to my house. We walked in and he sat at the kitchen table while I went to the fridge to grab some milk.

I come back and set two glasses of milk on the table. He grabs one as I take my seat and grab the other. We start off sitting in silence until he broke it.

"Chelsea, you're a great farmer, you know that?" He begins, "when you first moved here I didn't think you could do it, but now I know I was wrong." He gets up and takes his glass to the sink, rinsing it out. "promise me you'll keep it up."

Okay this is weird coming from Vaughn. He did say he had a rough week in the city. Maybe something happened. I don't plan on moving as long as he's here. There is still so much I need to learn about him, so I guess I can keep his promise.

" Okay I promise I'll keep farming." I say as I put my cup in the sink and rinse it out. He still standing by the sink looking out the window. "what's gotten into you Vaughn?" I ask concerned, he hasn't been acting normal recently.

"nothing, I need to go pack. The boat will be here sooner then I know it" he says heading to the door.

" Okay, bye Vaughn. See you next week," I say with a smile. Hopefully he'll be back to normal by then.

"bye Chelsea," he says with the tip of his hat as he turns around and heads down the path to the town.

XXxX

The next morning after my chores I head down the the animal shop. Now that I have a horse I should get some horse treats, and maybe I'll looking into getting another cow, I think Jesse might be lonely.

When I walk in I see an unfamiliar sight, Mirabelle is not at the counter to greet me.

"hello?" I yell to the empty room.

"chelsea? In here," I hear Julia yell from the kitchen. When I enter I saw Mirabelle crying with tissues all around her and Julia's eyes were bloodshot like she had been crying as well.

"what's wrong?" I ask kinda nervous.

"Vaughn left!" Mirabelle wailed. Okay that's weird.

"he leaves every week Mirabelle. He'll be back. It's okay," I say with a soft smile. Julia gasps.

"you don't know," Julia said.

"know what?" I ask now thoroughly confused.

"Vaughn took a promotion, he won't be coming to sunny island anymore." Julia replied.

"WHAT?!" I yell, startling Mirabelle and Julia. "is that why he was acting weird! Why didn't he tell me, and then he gave me the horse and and and maybe that's why he made me promise..." I trailed off. Mirabelle and Julia continued to look at me in shock as I sat down next them at the table and stared off blankly. He was suppose to be where I belonged. "why didn't he tell me?" I say in a barely audible whisper.

Where do I go now?

-vaughn's pov.

I stand on the deck of the boat looking up at the sky, I left. I left her. I left them. One of the boatmen came on the deck

"10 minutes till docking," He said and I nodded in response. This would be it. My last trip home from sunny island.

"goodbye Chelsea, and thank you for making me smile again," I say as I walk off the deck into the lower level of the boat.

End.

 **A/N**

 **I do not own Harvest Moon.**

 **and no this isn't the end of the story. i did debate for some time if this would be the last chapter then decided that i didnt want to be that person.**

 **so dont worry there will be more!**


	14. Chapter 13

-Chelsea 's pov.

A season has passed since Vaughn left. It's late afternoon when I finally leave my land and head to the animal shop.

The familiar chime of the bell rings in my ear.

"oh my goddess, Chelsea? Is that really you?" My blonde hair best friend says as she hugs me. "you've been hiding up in your farm for so long, if Elliot didn't tell me that you were still shipping milk I would have thought you died." She says looking at me with a sad smile.

"yeah, sorry. There has just been stuff on my mind," I say looking back at her. "where's your mom?" I ask noticing that she wasn't around.

"she's gossiping with Felicia at the diner. Why what's up?" She ask with concern in her eyes.

"i was wondering if I could use your phone, I dont have one at my house" I ask.

"sure go ahead," Julia replies.

I walk behind the counter and pick up the phone. I dial the only number I have memorized. It ring three times before an older male answers.

"Hello?" He says.

"dad?" I ask.

"Chelsea! Hold on let me get you mother," he says with a cheery tone.

"hello?" a feminine voice came on the line.

"hi mom." I say a smile playing at my lips.

"Chelsea! Baby, I knew you would call today. Happy birthday dear," she says with a joyful tone.

"thanks mom, I mailed a letter a while back. Did you get it?" I ask.

"yea I did. I have a letter to mail back, I just haven't got stamps yet. I keep telling your father to remind me to get some," she giggles on the other end. "I'm glad you found a place to stay. It's been almost a year now hasn't it?"

"yup, a year spring 4th," I say thinking back on how I got here.

"i want to know more about this cowboy that you wrote about. How is that going?" My mom asks.

Vaughn. It's been along time since I talked about him to anyone. I start crying

"oh, Chelsea baby, I'm sorry. Did it not go well? I'm sorry. There a plenty of fish in the sea. And he doesn't know what he's missing," my mother says trying to cheer me up. He left. Left me. But I guess we weren't really together, so he didn't know, it wasn't his fault.

"He didn't know," I croak out between sobs. "i didn't tell him."

My mother remained silent on the other end not knowing what to say. I finally got a hold of myself.

"I'm okay mom. I promise. I got to go." I say.

"okay, happy 21st birthday baby. I love you," she says.

"love you too, thanks," I say as I hang up the phone.

"bye Julia, thanks for letting me use your phone. I promise I'll be at the new years festivals" I yell as I run out the door straight to my home. I need to go to sleep. I don't miss him as much when I'm asleep.

-Julia's pov.

" sure go ahead," I say as I leave the room and pretend to go up stairs.

"dad?" I hear her say. So a family call that's what she came down from her farm for. I glance over and see Chelsea staring out the window.

"hi mom," Chelsea says with a strained smile on her face. "thanks mom, I mailed a letter a while back did you get it?" She continues. Is that why she's calling to see if the mailman did his job? I have never heard Chelsea talking much about her family. I didn't know she had family to be honest.

" yup, a year spring 4th," she says with a nostalgic smile. That's right Chelsea came here a year ago. I wonder what her parents thought of that.

All of a sudden Chelsea frowns, I wonder what happened. Maybe her family wants her back. Or her dog died. That would be so sad, oh goddess now she's crying, what if her dog really did die. I just want to go hug her, but I get she probably wants to be alone when she talks to her family.

"he didn't know, I didn't tell him," she says wiping her tears. Okay now I'm confused who is she talking about. "I'm okay mom, I promise. I gotta go... Love you too, thanks" she's says as she hangs up the phone. She stands still for a couple of second, shoot I should probably get upstairs before she sees me.

"bye Julia, thanks for letting me use your phone. I promise I'll be at the new years festivals" she yells as the door slams. I want to know what that was about. She hasn't left her farm since Vaughn left and now she's calling her mom out of nowhere.

I walk downstairs and to the phone. I pick it up and hit redial.

" hello," a female voice answers. Must be her mom.

" hi, my name is Julia and I'm Chelsea's friend here on the island, I saw her leave here looking upset and as a concerned friend I was hoping you would tell me what is going on?" I say calmly into the phone.

XXxX

-Chelsea's pov.

I walk out of my house and head to the meadow. It's the new years festival and I promised Julia that I would show. I'm completely lost in thought and don't even realize I'm at the meadow until I hear people yelling my name.

"Chelsea! I haven't seen you in forever!" Natalie says.

"what have you been doing all season?!" Asked Lana.

"we've all missed you," pitched in Elliot.

I glanced at Julia expecting her to say something as well, but she just gave me a sad knowing look. I didn't know they would all miss me this much. I guess I have been absent a lot, just cause Vaughn left doesn't mean I don't have other reasons to stay here. I have these friends.

" Sorry guys, I've just been going through some stuff but I promise I'm better now." I say with a slightly pathetic smile that they seem to buy.

"guys let's tell each other our resolutions," Denny says.

"oh yea," Lanna replies excitedly. "i would like to become an advanced fisherman this year!"

"i want to catch 20000 fish this year," Denny says.

"i would like to make a triple chocolate cake this year, I've never been good at making sweets," says Natalie.

"i could help you make it Natalie," Pierre says.

"i would like to try it myself, thanks for the offer though," Natalie said with a smile aimed to Pierre.

"well I would like to create a new recipe with peanut butter this year," Pierre says.

"i would like to be less clumsy at work this year," says Elliot.

"amen to that!" Natalie says with a laugh.

"shut up Natalie, be nice to your brother," Julia says. "i would like to help out my friends more," says Julia. Everyone turns their head to me and I realize they are waiting for me to tell mine. I've never thought of a resolution. Hmmmm.

"i would like to try and get more animal this year," I say with a half smile. My animals always remind me of him; the day when he took me to buy jesse my first cow; when i first realized my feelings. to the day he brought me spirit, the day he left.

Maybe more animals wasn't a good thing.

The rest of the night went in a blur, we counted down to midnight and said our goodbyes. Tomorrow I will have to start tilling my field for my second year of crops.

End.

Sorry for the major delay to this story. I've literally have not had much inspiration. I have some ideas but not enough motivation to put them down into words. I am really hoping to get some motivation/inspiration soon so you guys don't have to have a major cliffhanger ending.

I am so sorry for this major year delay though.


	15. Chapter 14

Vaughn 's pov.

"Moooooo," i've been milking cows all day. Normally i wouldn't mind working closely with the animals, especially cows.

Cows use to be my favorite. Now they just remind me of her as well as every other animal; but cows bring back the most memories, she always loved cows.

"Vaughn….."

Man good thing this is the last one i can't wait to go home and sleep. I sleep a lot these days.

"Vaughn!"

I have to do paperwork, they should have warned me how much paperwork was involved in this job before i took it.

"VAUGHN!"

I look up to see my coworker, "huh?" i reply.

"I've called your name three times now. Where is your head?" he ask.

"Nowhere, what did you want?" i say. Man i just wish this kid would leave me alone, i want to be done with this day and go home.

"The boss said he wants to see you. So i came to get you" the younger male replied.

"Uhhgh" i get up from my milking stool and head to the door. I turn around and tip my hat to the younger man; i've never learned his name, never cared too.

My boots make their way up the stairs and over the tile floor. What does this guy want. I reach the glass office and knock on the door.

"Ah vaughnie boy, just the man i wanted to see. Come take a seat and shut the door on your way in will you?" the older man says not looking up from his computer.

This seems bad he has never asked me to shut the door before. I walk in and do as he says. Taking a seat in the grey four legged chair right across from him.

The man stops typing and turns to face me. He clasp his hands in front of himself as he takes in a deep breath, "vaughn, season reviews are due soon," he starts.

This doesn't sound good, i reposition myself to sit up straighter and look him in the eyes.

"Vaughn," he continues, "is there something bothering you lately? Something been on your mind?" he asks.

Thats an odd question. "No," i reply still staring straight at him.

" are you sure?" he questions, his gazes never wavering from mine either. I nod my head no. my boss takes another deep breath, "i won't force you to tell me but just know that your performance has declined exponentially. I suggest you figure out what's going on with yourself or you won't have a job this time next year."

Shit, that's what i was afraid of hearing. I tip my hat and get up to leave, just as my hand reaches the door knob i hear my boss say "i had such high hopes for you" and with that i was out the door.

I head to my locker to get my tool box, as i get closer i noticed the guy from earlier standing by my locker.

"Hey! I finished cleaning up your station" he says smiling up at me.

"Thanks" i say grabbing my tool box out of my locker and heading towards the door. He starts following me. "What?" i ask turning to face the younger man trailing behind me.

" i was wondering if you wanted to go get a drink or maybe a bite to eat or something? I haven't been here very long but i have noticed that you don't really talk to people. So i was thinking maybe you would need a friend." he says staring up at me with a hopeful look in his eyes.

" why would i want to get a drink with you?" i ask still staring down at the younger male besides i already have a friend, she's just on another island and i haven't talked to her in a season. He seems to be pondering my question.

"Well, because i took over your old job. Didn't know if you wanted to know how everything is going on over there." he starts " or maybe if you wanted to talk with someone about what's going on so you don't lose your job"

"How did you know about that?" i ask with a menacing voice, i watch him shiver a little in fear.

"Wasn't hard to tell, when the boss asked me to come get you he seemed pretty upset. Come there's a bar just down the street. First round is on me" he states as he begins walking out the door. I figure i have nothing to lose as i follow him out.

XXxXX

The bar he leads my to is a quiet one, there aren't a lot of people around. There is a jukebox in the back, a couple table and chairs, a patio out back and of course the usual bar counter with seats. The young man whose name i have yet to learn takes a seat at the counter and i follow. Shortly after a bartend comes up to us.

"Hey travis," she says with a wink, "what will it be today?"

"I want a coors light bottle and whatever my friend here wants" the younger male who i assume is named travis says as he points to me. The bartender turns to look at me.

"Jack and coke," i say, and she turns to get our drinks. I turn to travis "so you have my old job?" i ask.

"The sunny island route? Yea i have that." he answers as the lady brought our drinks to us. "It's kind of a bust though" he starts as he takes a sip of his drink," the farmer never comes down from her land, so there is no one that buys animals. It's kinda like getting two days off on a nice island" he finishes.

That doesn't sound like chelsea. She loves going out and talking with her friends, i hope she's not getting sick. Maybe i should call julia and she what's up. "What about my aunt and cousin?" i ask.

"Ah, they are great. Super nice. They ask about you sometimes; but i always tell them that i don't really talk to you. Which did not seem to surprise them. Do you want me to tell them you said hi when i go back?" he ask still sipping his drink.

"Yea that's fine." i reply. we continue drinking in silence. I wonder what chelsea has been doing up on her farm this season. Her birthday is coming up soon. I wonder if julia and natalie are going to do something for her, do they even know when her birthday is?

Travis pays and we head out of the bar, he turns the other way to head home i assume; but before he gets to far he turns to me, "see you at the work new years party?"

"yea , maybe" i reply and head down the street to my apartment.

End.

I don't own harvest moon.


	16. Chapter 15

Chelsea's pov.

Spring 2nd, i tilled my field yesterday, so it is all ready for me to buy and plant seeds today. As i walk out of my house i notice there is something in my mailbox. Grabbing the letter i realize it's from the old couple who ran the ranch i use to work on. I head back inside and sit down on the couch, i open the letter up and read what it says.

 _Dear chelsea,_

 _We are so glad to hear you found a place you like to stay, we are even more excited that you are still working with animals; you worked so well with them that we were hoping you would end up somewhere with animals. If you ever need some tips or help with something feel free to ask._

 _We would also love if you came to visit, as you know we never had kids of our own and we think of you as our daughter. If you ever have a down season feel free to drop by; we always have a room for you._

 _With love,_

 _Jill and marlin_

Maybe going to visit them wouldn't be such a bad thing, i haven't planted anything yet. I would just need someone to take care of my animals. I head out of my house and head to the animal shop.

When i get there i hear the familiar chime of the door. "Hello?" i call as i step further into the house.

"Were in the kitchen getting breakfast ready," i hear mirabelle say. I walk into the kitchen mirabelle is cooking what seems to be eggs and julia is getting another plate down. "It's almost ready dearie, sit down" she says while looking at me, i nod and take a seat at the table next to julia who gives me a smile. Mirabelle sets eggs on all of our plates and then joins julia and i at the table.

"Thanks" i say as i pick up my fork, mirabelle just smiles.

"So why are you here so early?" asks julia, "there is no way you came for breakfast."

"Actually i came to ask a favor kind of," i reply switching my gaze between the two women.

"And what is that sweetie?" asked mirabelle.

"I was wondering if you guys would watch my animals for about a week?" i start as i'm looking between them "i was thinking of take a vacation and visiting the old ranch that i use to work for. I kind of lost my motivation and i was thinking if i went to the place that kinda started it all i would find something" i finish.

"Is that it?" asks julia, i nod my head yes, "of course ill watch your animals for a while, as long as it helps you get your mojo back" she says with a smile.

"You have seemed off lately," says mirabelle "it's always a good idea to take a break, of course will help, take all the time you need we will take care of your farm until you get back."

I smile "thanks so much, you guys can keep whatever money you make from the shipments while i'm away. I'm going to go pack now. Thanks for breakfast!" i say as i run out of the house and up to my farm.

XXxXX

After my boat ride to the mainland i headed to the train station. "ALL ABOARD TO FORGET ME NOT VALLEY!" i hear the intercom say. Welp i guess this is my train, i grab my duffel bag and walk to board the train.

"Ticket and id please mama" the lady at the entrance of the train says. I pull out my wallet from my bag and show her the requested items. "Thank you, you may now board."

I find a seat close to the front, i chose to sit closest to the window. It's not long before the train fills up. "Excuse me? Is this seat taken?" asks a blonde hair girl, probably around the same age as myself.

"No, you're welcome to sit there." i smile at her. She sits down next to me, we sit in comfortable silence for a while listening to the click clack for the train wheels on the rails. Eventually i turn to her and ask, "so why are you going to forget me not valley?"

"Oh i'm just passing through." she answers. That doesn't surprise me. Forget me not valley is a very quiet little town where everyone knows everyone. A Lot of people pass through it to get to the next boat port.

"So where's your final destination?" i ask, i miss traveling from city to city; passing through random towns. That's how i found forget me not valley in the first place.

"I'm going to Mineral Town, there is a path to get there thru the mountain" she says, " i just bought a farm there."

" i run a farm on sunny island!" i state, i can't believe this girl is going off to run a farm by herself. "Have you worked on a farm before?"

She turns to me and laughs nervously, "no i haven't, i just saw this ad in the paper and said 'why not' so now i'm here on the train heading to a new town for the fun of it," she laughs again.

I laugh as well, "that's okay, i shipwrecked on an island looking for a farmer and that's how i got to where i am" i smile at her. "My name is chelsea by the way," i extend my hand to her, she takes it.

"I'm claire" she replies.

"Well claire, if you need advice or tips the ranchers in forget me not valley are awesome people, that's who i'm going to see"

"For tips and advice?" she asks.

"No, to find out why i liked farming in the first place, that's where my farming adventure started." i replied.

"Oh, well i hope you find what you're looking for," she says as the train screeches to a stop. We exited the train and went our separate ways. Maybe i should visit her farm before i leave.

I walk down the familiar dusty path to the old ranch, as i step on the land i hear the welcoming sounds of the animals grazing in the field.

I head to the field and soon see an elderly lady next to the water spicket washing a newborn calf. I slowly walk up to her, i've missed this lady she has been my mother away from home and i felt bad leaving her; but this place just wasn't the place for me. I'm starting to think that i don't belong anywhere.

As i get closer the older lady looks up, "chelsea?" she says with a questioning look.

"Yes," i reply with a smile.

" chelsea! Oh, help me heard the animals back in the barn and then lets go inside to catch up." she pulls me in for a hug and my smile doubles. Man i missed this place more than i thought.

XXxXX

Marlin and i sit at the rounded kitchen table while jill prepares tea for us.

"So how's the farm life treating you?" the elder male asks me.

"I love the work, and the animals of course!" i answer.

"But?" jill asks setting three cups a tea down on the table and taking a seat.

"But…, the whole reason i wanted to stay on the island, was a guy," i say, taking a sip of my tea i let out a sigh. "But he left, without even saying goodbye or telling me he was leaving might i add. So i came here in hopes of getting the motivation to stay and work on my farm. I really love the work, the town, and the people; but without him it just doesn't feel right."

"Can you move to where this guy is?" jill asks "what is his name might i ask?"

"He lives and works in the city, his name is vaughn, he used to be our animal supplier; but he got a promotion. I know for a fact that i'm not too fond of living in the city." i say, "i didn't tell him i liked him or anything, i figured we had more time to learn more about each other before i told him." i said answering her unanswered question.

Jill just sat drinking her tea giving me a sad look.

"Well you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like" marlin states, "if you want to that is, or if you can, i know you have animals on your farm."

"I would like to stay her for a while. A friend of mine is watching my animals, and i have yet to plant crops yet sinces it is so early in the season." i answered.

"Then it's settled, you will stay here. Do you remember where your old room is?" jill asks.

"Yes i do, " i replied smiling. This was definitely a good idea. I hope this will help me clear my head.

End.

I do not own harvest moon.


End file.
